


Dear Alex...

by oddball



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Humor, I have forgotten how to add tags, M/M, Sex, plot with some porn/ porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddball/pseuds/oddball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a weirdo too. Which normal 18 year old's basketball magazines out number his dirty magazines! So anyway, I'm going to be meting out sex advice to people who send me mails here on my new advisory website! It's going to be anonymous, so no issues there. And I'll call it.... Alex the sex-mex!" Alex said hopping out of her chair. </p><p>"Firstly, put something on, for once!" Kagami said plunking a sweat shirt to her "secondly, just focus on coaching those kids. And thirdly, you're not even Mexican!" </p><p>"Taiga, stop being so boring! And Spaniard doesn't rhyme with sex or Alex" she pouted while loudly throwing her wrists on her hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a product of tiredness and sleepiness post exam time *zzz*  
> Therefore, I think beyond a point it was writing itself :P 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it :)

Alex pursed her lips a little harder as she squinted at the luminescent laptop screen. She glared harder wishing that these "new age sites" would just make themselves. Then again she really wanted to do this for ages now. It had been almost a couple of years since she had moved into Japan and started her coaching school. But she had something else in mind to keep herself "alive" in the world of extremely polite and well mannered people. She stretched her limbs and threw a glance at the window where she knew the voyeur across the street was possibly trying to stare. She blew a little kiss at the window and continued to type. She was biting her nail as she heard the door click open. 

"Hello there hot-stuff" she waved 

"What you're not going to kiss me.. Actually I'm not going to jinx it. But what's keeping you so busy" Kagami said perplexed as to why the serial kisser didn't strike this time. 

"Aww! My little punk misses my kissie! Come here" she said beginning to get up as Kagami pushed her back into the seat. 

"My bad. So what is this you're doing?" He said peering into the screen while dropping off his groceries. 

"I'm making a website!" She said proudly 

"To do what? Is it like a coaching thing?" The basketball head asked. 

Alex pouted while shaking her head in a slow 'no'. Kagami would've guessed again but his lack of creativity outside the purview of a certain game was explicit information to everyone. So he just stood still. 

"Well?!" He asked impatiently 

"It's.... An advisory site! For sexed up young adults! Since I've come to Japan I've noticed that this country is blessed with sexy men who sadly, do not seem to tap that prowess! Especially your basketball bunch! They're so hot but so..." 

"They're all mostly gay, sorry to disappoint you" Kagami said with a slate face. 

"I didn't mean I want to hook up with them, silly Taiga! Plus they're too young. I just want to see them use that pent up energy outside the court too! I mean that green haired guy.. The first time I saw him, I felt like.." Alex said purposely breathing heavily, to freak Kagami out. 

"He's a weirdo to the last letter" Kagami cut her off.

"You're a weirdo too. Which normal 18 year old's basketball magazines out number his dirty magazines! So anyway, I'm going to be meting out sex advice to people who send me mails here. It's going to be anonymous, so no issues there. And I'll call it.... Alex the sex-mex!" Alex said hopping out of her chair. 

"Firstly, put something on, for once!" Kagami said plunking a sweat shirt to her "secondly, just focus on coaching those kids. And thirdly, you're not even Mexican!" 

"Taiga stop being so boring! And Spaniard doesn't rhyme with sex or Alex" she pouted while loudly throwing her wrists on her hips. 

"Fine. Do as you please. But just dress up before Kuroko comes over" Kagami squirmed, but somewhere knowing that Kuroko was possibly accustomed to his exhibitionist teacher already. 

"Kuroko! I love that kid. I told you you're an idiot to have let him go" Alex frowned 

"I didn't let him go! He and Akashi were a thing anyway, with the history and all. Besides, I don't want to mess with that red haired fucker" he said reluctantly

"Akashi... Oh my.. He's just so.." Alex said as she drew a sharp breath. 

At that moment the bell rang and Kagami leapt to open it to escape Alex's comment about the former captain of the miracles.

"Kuroko! You came!" Kagami said hugging him in relief 

"I think I did too..." Alex whispered 

"Alex! Shut the hell up!" Kagami crowed 

"Alex-San. Nice to see you here" Kuroko said placidly. 

"Kuroko, tell Kagami my sex advice for sex starved basketball boys is good website idea!" Alex yelled 

"It's interesting for sure. Ignore Kagami-kun, he can be a prude sometimes" the teal haired boy said rather nonchalantly. (Kagami had bet that Kuroko was secretly a BDSM guy. The quiet exterior contained a wild interior!)

Kagami scowled at Kuroko mouthing traitor while Kuroko made no change in facial expression. They hung around for a bit discussing their university basketball status' and faithfully Kuroko excused himself promising Alex to get her some experiments for her site. Alex thrusted ahead and kissed Kuroko, lifting him off the air. Kagami bawled out curses as Kuroko squirmed and was brought on ground again. He soon left the apartment and Alex started writing her front page intro. She was sure she wouldn't be idle for long.   
\---


	2. The advisory begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is just getting started and having a lot of fun already. Special thanks to the phantom sixth man for his advertising services

Alex booted her laptop as she yawned. It had been a week and Alex hadn't checked her site. She pressed her speckled eyes against the screen as she read out   
"Woah! new post! Hehe! This is going to be fun. Let's see"   
  
#1   
Dear Alex,   
I read about your site and wanted to send you a mail immediately! Ummm.. I'm actually a little shy but, how do I make myself more sexy? I'm a coach actually. And people find me boyish.. And I want a certain guy to notice me ... In a different way.. We used to be in the same high school, but now we're in different universities. Help!"   
Love,   
Worldsbestcook   
  
Before Alex could begin to type her response, her phone let out a curt beep "Alex San, if you're wondering that's coach Riko. Glad to help- Kuroko"   
  
  
Alex giggled loudly as she read it out "Aww! I love that little wisp of a boy and his little adorable coach!" She smiled. She thought a little before typing 

  
"Dear Worldsbestcook,   
Firstly love to you! :* Secondly getting to the trouble, I think you need go sexy up your coaching style. Make him see that you want him! The next time he scores, try scoring a little before the locker room if you know what I mean ;) a little "good going" and a pat which won't kill him. Forget about the man's heart through his stomach bit, aim lower! _[side note: Alex was informed and present at the end of the first and second large Riko's hotpot disaster,respectively, so this sentence came armed with a genuine concern]_ When no one's watching, encourage him a little so he shoots better ;)   
Try and lemme know!   
Cheers!"   
  
 _Couple of days later_  

"Dear Alex,  
Thank you sooo much! At first he thought I had lost it and thought I was a freak. But slowly the dense block that he is, started to... realise that I'm not just his coach. He eventually asked me out! Hugs! It's like you almost know me!"   
Cheers   
Threepointin-allnight   
  
\--  

Alex grinned as she saw another message on her site 

"Hey,   
My boyfriend is pretty much the guy who has a dozen times hundred fan girls/guys/bi/infants I dunno. And I love the fact that he's with me But sometimes he thinks I'm boring ...(asshole) so basically I wanna know how to spice things up a little...   
He's a model and needs sunshine up his ass at any given point (pun intended) he's flashy and loud. Anything to make the interiors of the crib hotter than it is?   
Ps. I'm a guy.   
  
Thanks   
Onlyonewhocanbeatmeisme

  
Alex drew a sharp cry after reading this. "It's those two gorgeous boys whose name I can't recollect! That blue haired dunce is such a sex-machine on field and the blondie, if I say so myself is a male younger me! Sexy, fun and so bloody good at the game! He's a monster!"  
Kuroko's message almost felt like a sigh in itself "the sender must be obvious even to you Alex-San"   
  
Alex stretched her arms, her fingers were mangled in a net of themselves as she deviously smiled for this question   
"Dear only onewhocan...  
I like your style! Straight to the point! Okay, now since he's a model, he probably loves role play and by the sound of it, you seem like a catch-em-right and dirty guy who doesn't think too much. (Assumption) how about you surprise him at work! Dress up like a cop or something, arrest him for "being so fucking awesome" Handcuff him and you'll be surprised with what follows. Before that, sext him all day so that he won't be able to resist the temptation. Do it right and you'll will be playing good cop-bad cop all night long! Put in a little (by that I mean effort) and he'll be crooning for more!  
Have fun!"   
\---

_Next day_   


Alex stepped down to buy some milk for her breakfast. Kagami had specifically told her to walk down wearing pants and that it is most certainly not hot enough to say that it was a bikini outfit! She grumpily picked out a carton and some muesli as the cashier stared at her and his girlfriend glared in turn. As she turned to leave the store, a bright gust of golden beige and red glitter came splattering over her, causing her to turn deaf and be consumed by the numbing effect it had!

Or so she thought. In actuality it was Kise glomping her in his characteristic exuberant style and saying a bunch of words really fast.   
"Alexcchi! I owe you! I owe you! Aominecchi! Last night! Holy fuck! Though my agent was scared shit at the sight of him in an outfit! But oh my god! And when I asked him in the morning he said he doesn't mind the work if someone does the thinking for him! Thank you!" He said hugging her and shaking her blonde head out of her neck. She hugged him back with equal fervor and the street momentarily stopped to witness the exorbitant amount of good looks in that scene.

["So much fucking gold that Midas is probably touching himself by now" someone said]


	3. Say what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has to lend her advisory services to one tough cookie. Hopefully she cracks it, nandayo!

Dear Alex,   
My boyfriend is a little weird, collects stuff and makes me ride him around in a rickshaw. How do I do something that'll shake his world! Something that he'll never forget!  
Love,  
Birdiegonebad  
  
 _"Alex-San, just to avoid confusion that was Takao-kun and not Izuki-san"_ Kuroko texted 

_"How do you always know instantly, Kuroko!"_ Alex genuinely asked 

" _Easy, I'm just there when they type. Or they just tell me, as in Aomine-kun's case or I ask Akashi-kun since he always knows_ "  (Kuroko)

" _Don't they feel awkward when you're around_?"  (Alex)

" _They don't notice me_ " (Kuroko)

" _.....poor little you! An extra kiss for you next time!_ " (Alex)

" _No I'm good. Plus a part of me is enjoying this. I have a voyeur in me_ "  (Kuroko)

Alex laughed loudly as she texted a kiss smiley and diverted her glance to the screen ahead. She furiously typed and bit the side of her lip in a naughty glee.   
  
Takao saw a bleep on his phone screen signaling "mail". He excused himself loudly from the lunch table as Midorima glared in his general direction   
  
As he read out her response, his eyes trailed the words like a tennis ball on court. Suddenly he stopped.   
"Do what?!" 

  
"Do what?! Alex you have to be kidding me" Kagami scrunched as she told him what she wrote.   
  
"Nope that's exactly what I said" she giggled   
  
"Do it in the rickshaw?! So that he won't expect it and will be off guard! What! You realize you're signing a death wish for Takao right? Midorima will shoot him! And you! And not the basketball kind!" Kagami said nearly popping a vein   
  
"Taiga, calm down. It's advise. If he doesn't want it he'll ignore it and if takes it.."  
  
"God will the pave the way for this great point guard" Kagami said shaking his head in worry.   
\---  
  
"I'm going to do it!" Takao beamed to Kuroko, Kise and Kagami over maji burgers.   
  
While Kagami disapproved vehemently, Kise bounced at the idea.   
"It'll be awesome Takaocchi! I always felt Midorimacchi needs to be taken by surprise by someone who has gained his trust.."   
  
"So that he may never trust him again!" Kagami yelled   
  
"Kise-kun might be right. For his external sternness, he may have a sensitive side who'll melt if you pin him down and force him to acknowledge the growing tension" Kuroko said putatively   
  
"Plus I really want to know if he's so uptight because he's got his lucky-rolly pencil stuck up his ass" Kise said   
  
Kagami almost threw up at that thought because he recollected using it.   
  
"Anyway Takao-kun, if anyone it's you who can do this and come out alive" Kuroko said, while signaling to Kise not to make any 'come' jokes.   
  
"Kurokocchi! You know me too well!" He said pouting   
  
Takao braced himself and decided to make this happen soon. 

\--

Takao drove across in the rickshaw, with Midorima basking in the sun with his large but beautiful sun glasses adorned his face. Next to him lying was a leash and as much as Takao pried into the "real" reason why it was there, Midorima brushed him off saying "it was indeed the lucky item of the day"

They were supposed to head to their houses post their trip to the new sports centre launch, opened their very own Kimura-senpai's father. He had invested in this franchisee of the popular sport-central and Kimura had made it a point to call all his ex-Shutoku mates to the grand opening, even Midorima. He had welcomed them a virgin pinnacolada with a little pineapple tucked into its rim. Miyaji was being mobbed by the ladies as he managed to squeeze before the duo left to leave Takao with great parting words

_"How far did you get with the king of bizzaros? Man, Takao, you squirt, if I didn't love you so much, I'd have killed both of you. You for liking this carrot so much and him, cause...well, that's not something I need to explain. I shudder to imagine you two getting somewhere, but if there's anyone who can make this guy wet, its you, birdie. Buy now! I better get me more numbers"_

Takao took a strange turn and begun to drive uphill, to a small district not quite frequented by many, owing to the fact that it was flanked by the sea on one end and that the houses were mansions on the high hills.

"Takao, this isn't the right turn" Midorima said

"Don't worry Shin-chan, I know where we're going. We're taking a little detour" he naughtily said.

Takao eventually parked on the corner of the road where the land partly sprawled into a plateau. It was the vast sea below and a stupendous mansion behind. They sat in the rickshaw in the basket-part behind together, below a large tree, witnessing the sun setting.

"isn't this beautiful Shin-chan?" Takao said, looking closely at Midorima's face

Midorima slightly lowered his scowl and poker face and said "indeed"

Takao pouted a little before he said "so romantic isn't it? the sun set, just two of us below the tree?"

Midorima seemed to nod and Takao swore he could even see him blush a tad, but then he realised he was wishful and the sun set was what was red. Takao finally decided to take thing into his hands. Literally.

Takao slowly ran his fingers down near his own thigh and spread his legs a little wide, while making a slight moaning sound. Midorima turned briskly and began to say something when

"Shin-chan...you have beautiful eyes beneath those spectacles you refuse to remove" he said waspishly

"Takao what are you..." Midorima was cut as Takao placed a light kiss and put his face on his palm before saying

"You know what I'm going to do Shin-chan, I'm going to stare at you and fuck myself"

Midorima's eyes widened and he almost jumped out and wanted to scream but Takao's curtness had captivated him. Takao pulled his hand higher and began to tug his pants a little lower before he put his hand in his boxer. He moved his hand up and down just about lightly grabbing his not-so-hard cock. Midorima stared almost enchanted as Takao lightly jerked himself to keep his insides cooking.

"Shin-chan, this is just by you being next to me.. Oh!" he said a little louder.

Midorima gulped, while his breath drew shorter. The shorter man could easily see, his green haired bizzaro was getting turned on.

"Do you want me Shin-chan?" he asked. Midorima cocked his head in a sharp nod, almost involuntarily.

His fingers wandered back up tracing my penis, feeling harder and longer under the skin with head peeking from begging to be stroked like a favorite pet. He let out a soft moan when suddenly, he felt Midorima push his lips into his lips. He mangled Takao's fingers into his own in a lock as he towered over him bodily. He hurriedly kissed his lips, with an urgency of never before, his tongue exploring the caverns of Takao's mouth, his stamina almost leaving the shorter man breathless under the gasping kiss of the shooting guard. After he pulled away, he traced his mouth down to Takao's neck, his chest, he stopped.

Takao smiled briefly before he said "we're in public Shin-chan, you sure?"

Midorima merely nodded, as Takao briskly kissed him while pulling down Shin-chan's pants. His lips occupied with Midorima's lips and his hand gently stroking and running up and down the sizable shaft of Shintarou Midorima. Midorima jerked his head up as Takao rhythmically jerked his shaft and then abruptly changed the touch making it delicately "hard". He kissed Midorima one last time before trailing his lips through his chest, to the torso making it to the tip of Midorima's cock. He licked it around, tracing his tongue as Midorima clutched the sides of his rickshaw. He teased it a little more before throating it suddenly and running his moist mouths at varying paces, until he could feel the moistness of his lip convey to the moistness of Midorima's shaft. Midorima gasped in pleasure as he said "Takao..." as Takao lightly pressed his finger against Midorima's lip. He looked down at the shorter man, gasping in bits, saying his name in bursts of broken syllables.

"Don't..I'll.." and there was a sudden burst of ecstasy. Takao beamed as he lapped it. He couldn't be prouder of himself. As Takao parted his mouth from Midorima's cum-dripping cock, Midorima tugged him back by the shoulder and softly said "You're not done yet"

Takao smiled like a girl who had been asked for prom by her high school sweetheart. His Shin-chan said that?

"Give me a bit and turn around. We don't have anything to lubricate so, use the leash to keep yourself from jumping out if you please" Midorima said with the straightest of faces, tainted in blush.

"That's your kink, Shin-chan?" Takao teased.

Midorima scowled a little as he heard a loud scream "Mom! there's something moving below the tree! I'm scared!"

Takao almost scampered  to pick up his clothes as Midorima held his wrist and said "no"

Takao couldn't help but obey. And as luck may have it the boy's mother dismissed it as being the cats of the area and told him not to bother.

"I told you. Cancer is one on ohsa ahsa and Scorpio two. Luck is on our side. Now if we may, turn around Takao" he firmly said.

Takao smiled as he obeyed and thought _"Alex you're a goddess"_

\---

_two days later_

Alex, Kagami, Kuroko and Kise repeated their maji visit, as Kagami voiced his concerns

"It's been two days. I think he's dead" Kagami belted

"Nonsense! It's been two days since we saw Midorima either" Alex said hopeful

Suddenly Midorima entered the restaurant and handed over a small bag to Alex.

"Your lucky item of the day, token of our appreciation" he said before leaving

"Did you just say _our_ Midorimacchi?" Kise asked with a gaping mouth

Kuroko just gaped, even tossing away the vanilla shake a bit.

Kagami yelled out "where's Takao?"

"He's parking the rickshaw" Midorima replied.

Knowing the details of Alex's advise, the three boys croaked in disgust.

"Fools. It's been sterilized. Every day is not fun-day" he said before leaving.

Kise ran after him to get more details. Kuroko sipped at his shake again. And Kagami looked at a smug Alex gleaming, waiting for Kagami to acknowledge her expertise. Kuroko finally stood up and muttered

"Alex-san, you aren't a master for nothing" and bowed before her.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was tougher than I thought. But so much fun-er than I thought too. :P


	4. Worth a lick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy-crush-king, Murasakibara is possibly Darwin's example of where the evolution of a sloth into a human stopped. Himuro uses Alex's pearls of wisdom to remind him that there are things in life which taste as good, if not better than nerunerunerune

"Alex, how nice to see you here" Himuro greeted her. Alex ran over to give him her trademark kiss, as he tactfully stopped her and gave her a polite air-kiss

Kagami was cooking up a storm in his kitchen that day, as Murasakibara and Himuro had threatened to visit. It had become somewhat an unspoken norm where the rainbow-freaks (and their plus ones in Murasakibara and Midorima's cases) would unceremoniously drop by and demand food. Kagami wasn't exactly thrilled at this instance becoming a habit, but somewhere he was relieved that they didn't descend upon him as a bunch! Of course he was used to them by now, but handling the entire spectrum together requires the patience of Saint Nijimura, which Kagami figured, he did not have.

"Yo!" Kagami yelled from within.

Himuro smiled as he walked in and offered to assist Kagami. Even Kagami couldn't deny the offer from the "near-perfect-san" (Kagami still teased Himuro about the way a girl from their America days used to address this irrationally pretty boy) Atsushi carelessly flopped himself on the couch as Alex ran inside the kitchen to hug her two favorite boys.

"She's been acting like this all the time, thanks to her new-found calling" Kagami said snidely

"Ah yes! I've heard from Kise-kun about your special website. How is that working out Alex-san?" Himuro asked

"It's been great! I feel like cupid, bringing people who love together" she replied, her be-speckled eyes sparkling.

"Please! Cupid is for love. What's the god of sex ...?" Kagami grunted

"Himeros" Himuro replied immediately. Unlike Kise, this good-looking boy was not an air-head.

"Himeros...sounds so close to Himuro, doesn't it" Alex teased as she nudged Himuro in the shoulder.

Himuro let out a small chuckle, while Kagami grunted and stormed out of the kitchen to be greeted by an languid purple giant who threatened that if the food wasn't ready before he finished his box of umaibo, he would eat Kagami's head instead. Kagami yelled loudly saying he should be grateful that he hasn't tried to kill him yet.

Alex giggled at their childish arguments and began to walk out when she felt Himuro's delicate touch on her shoulder.

"About the greek god of sex...." he hesitatingly said

Alex replied with a long emphatic turn and a twinkle in her curious eyes, fixated on her former-pupil, motioning a 'tell me all son'

"Well, you see.." Himuro coughed out

"Too lazy, fixated on food. Probably is too naive to initiate anything, so you dont know what to do, right Tatsuya?" she said shifting her spectacles on the bridge of her nose, quite akin to a much-loved shooting guard.

Tatsuya's handsome face, displayed an immediate blush as he heard his soothsayer sensei speak. He quietly nodded, while shuffling the bangs on his face, too embarrassed to say yes. Alex giggling as she pulled him closer to her and said

"Now listen to me carefully and play along"

"Oi! what's keeping you two so long" Kagami yelled, after he noticed the duo lingering in the kitchen for a tad too long for anyone's good.

"Eh, Muro-chin, Kaga-chin is right. I'm almost done with my umaibo" Murasakibara slurred.

"Nothing actually! Tatsuya bet that Kagami and he could easily beat the two of us, Murasakibara-kun. And I told him, fat chance of that happening!" Alex said hopping by

"Eh? Sheesh. I'm not playing anything to prove anyone wrong or right. Muro-chin, you should know better than to make lousy bets" the purple giant sulked.

"You're on! What's wrong Murasakibara? Scared again?" Kagami smirked. Tatsuya and Alex smiled as the two basketball idiots got quarrelling. After much childish spat and coaxing, they agreed to a two-on-two, where the loser must agree to whatever the winner decides. The lunch rushed by as the foursome tumbled down to play street-ball. Many a passer-by paused in their stride to watch the four geniuses at play. After a highly rigged game of Alex tripping over her shoes far too often for 'normal' beings to turn a blind eye to, the winners were declared to be Kagami and Tatsuya.

Kagami beamed happily at the sulking Murasakibara as Tatsuya lightly whispered into his old friend's ear "let me handle this"

Kagami cocked his head to the side and agreed in bewilderment. Tatsuya turned to the tall man and said "Winner takes all Atsushi"

Murasakibara harrumphed as he crossed his hand turning away, pretending to be unaffected by the results of this game, while silently listening to the calmer man.

Tatsuya smiled as he said "I will claim my prize tomorrow. Meet me at my house, won't you Atsushi?"

Murasakibara grumped and started to walk away before he agreed. Kagami heard this and jumped a little as he heard Alex giggle. He darted between the two scenes and frantically connected the dots. He turned to look at the proud blonde as he yelled "You!"

 

\----

Murasakibara faithfully reached Himuro's den as promised only to find a silhouette in something like an apron, cutting fruits. Atsushi glided to the kitchen, wondering what Tatsuya was up to, but was stopped by a soothing familiar voice.

"Atsushi, make yourself comfortable in the deck chairs in the back porch, I'll be right out"

Murasakibara dragged himself out with the gait of a sick giraffe and plunked himself over said chairs, under the shade of a large multicoloured umbrella. He rested his head on the bed of his clasped arms looking around at the lush grove in which Tatsuya's house was set in. However, he was bored in a minute. He grumbled and almost got up to leave as he noticed Tatsuya walking towards with a tray. Tatsuya's walk was graceful as a gazelle as opposed to the oaf on the chair. He placed the tray on the side table and stood before Murasakibara, blocking the sun. Murasakibara looked at him in surprise and didn't even try to conceal his surprise in boredom. There stood Himuro, in an apron, only.

"Remember, winner takes it all? Now I want you to take your shirt off and lie still" he instructed.

Murasakibara complied finding nothing strange in being shirtless with his boyfriend.

"Good" Himuro said almost like the mother hen he was, before he slid his body on Atsushi's large self. He then began to take pieces of the cut fruit and place them across Atsushi's chest, his abs, near the pits of his upper arms and dangerously close the seams of his shorts. Atsushi glared at him, but a glance from Himuro made him tilt his head up again. Himuro then dipped his hand in rich dark chocolate and trailed it over Atsushi's lips and down to his neck.

"Like the flavour?" he asked.

Atsushi licked his lips and nodded delightfully. Himuro smiled as he traced his fingers down the giant's chest, circling the area below his armpit and tickling the sides the of his hip, where the fruits were already placed. Atsushi tensed subconsciously at the gentle trail of Himuro's hand. Himuro then took some whipped cream, mint flavored, and placed some near the cut kiwis adorning Atsushi's abdomen. He dipped his hand in the cream and made his fingers walk to Atsushi's chin, feeling the miracle shiver under him. He stopped near the chin and teased the giant with a smile. He put a spoonful into his mouth and bent low to reach Atsushi's lips. Atsushi hurriedly ate the cream off Himuro's lips and further entered his mouth, licking every taste off with his tongue. Himuro laughed lightly as Atsushi said "my favorite nerunerunerune flavour  "

"And now I get to taste my favorite taste" he said as he began to lick the dessert he carefully made off Atsushi. He began at the neck, kissing, biting softly and making soft moans near the miracle's ears. Atsushi's crotch which had till now suffered from the same disease as the rest of him, felt this surge of passion, he never knew. Himuro slowly lapped up the fruit near his chest while crushing the sweet juice of the kiwi across the toned body of the giant. He grinded his lower limbs against Atsushi's limbs and the clothed friction was driving Atsushi to an irritancy. He licked his way to Atsushi's navel and slowly rolled his tongue near his belly-button before abruptly stopping. Atsushi, stunned, managed to say

"Muro-chin, why'd you stop"

Himuro threw a soft glance before saying "I'm out of chocolate"

Atsushi, still naive a little, pulled his boxers down, fumbled to the jar of chocolate, handed it and said "here"

Himuro's eye's gleamed, his excitement jumped, but he poured the chocolate with his characteristic finesse and turned to Atsushi once before he began. He smiled and said "you taste wonderful Atsushi"

Himuro licked Atsushi's chocolate glazed balls in an uneven pace, yet gentle. He caressed the giant's balls under-surface with a remarkable expertise of his tongue. By now, Atsushi couldn't even conceal the evident erection. Himuro looked pleased with the result, but continued to feast on his delectable shaft. The otherwise bored miracle, was moaning, twitching in excitement and barely finishing "muro-chin" in the most pleasured languid tone Himuro could've detected. The hot and sultry chocolate with the alternating cold cream, the contrast of which was driving Atsushi into a delirium. Himuro sucked on his cock with increased aggression and savoured the taste of every flavour Atsushi could offer.

"Muro-chin...don't..I..." he said in broken sentences, interspersed with a myriad of moans and gasps. He wanted to look at Himuro a little more curtly, but his eyes were drunk in the experience and he wasn't thinking straight. Murasakibara felt the mad high travel from his head to his eyes to his fingers, which clung onto the chair, to his abdomen, clenched and tight, to his legs which were possessively draped on Himuro, to his tight buttocks, until it finally reached his crotch.

"Muro-chin, I..." and he came.

Himuro paused for a mere second as he lapped it up as if it were just like the cream. Atsushi lay, not tired but astonished at this feeling which he didn't know he was capable of.

"You taste better than half my kitchen...Atsushi" Himuro in a placated but raspy tone.

Suddenly, Himuro was thrown on the lawn by a maddening agile force and was doused in the remainder of the chocolate and cream on Himuro in a wild and reckless state. For sure, Murasakibara was in another 'zone'. He pinned Himuro on the ground, holding his wrists, kissing, licking, biting, nibbling, racing up and down, down and up, in a manic furiousness that Himuro had seen but once against Seirin. But of course, the emotion behind this act was entirely new for the candy-crush-king.

"Atsushi..." he sang

"Now I want to taste Muro-chin. And he already tastes as good as umaibo" the purple haired giant said before proceeding in new found vigour. Himuro slithered under the weight of the centre in a zone of his own, before the centre said an unusual sentence.

"I want...Muro-chin..in me. I want to feel Muro-chin everywhere"

Himuro's eyes gasped as he heard those words and needless to say what proceeded was plain simple hot-messy sex.

\---

"Aominecchi, why did we even volunteer to drop this off at Himurocchi's house, in the blazing noon?" Kise pointed at the duffle bag in Aomine's hand, while shifting his sunglasses.

"I don't know. Kagami looked a little sick and that Alex shoved it into my hand" he said yawning.

"Hmm.. Didn't you find something, suspicious about it?" Kise pondered, crossing his hands near his chest and shaking his ditsy blonde head.

"Hunh? I don't know, I'm just going to..." Aomine said before halting in his steps near the back entrance. He started to stutter and his fingers dropped the duffle as he twitched and shook. Kise rushed to his aid for he had once read the signs of heart attack and an epileptic fit, both of who's signs Aomine was exhibiting right now.

"Aominecchi! What happened?" Kise said shaking the bluenette violently.

Aomine merely pointed with one shivering finger towards the pool, which the two tall men could see over the  bushes. Kise's eyes darted to the direction and once he saw what Aomine saw, he squealed in a loud screech and jumped a tile behind, while Aomine stood shell-shocked.

"Murasakibaracchi! And Himurocchi! The pool! No way!" Kise screamed

Aomine didn't even bother to hush him, lest the neighbours would hear. Heck, who the fuck cared if they heard. Not like the duo currently ravishing each other in the pool seemed like they cared.

"This is too much for my senses to take!" Kise yelled again.

"I'm...scarred" Aomine croaked.

"Aominecchi, look! The deck chairs look inverted and there's cream and chocolate on the lawn! Oh my god! Who knew Murasakibaracchi had it in him! It must've been all Himurocchi! Wait..I hope that's really cream. Oh...good god! Aominecchi, say something! this is huge!" the perpetually curious blonde said peering through the bushes, while his brain tripped over to the implode section.

"What's huge?" Aomine said akin to a zombie. He was hoping the ground would swallow him. He also remembered how Kagmi declined dropping it off. He wanted to kill him even more now. He also remembered how Kagami declined. He felt sick now.

"Aominecchi! Don't be lewd....say Aominecchi, we don't do this. Is it wrong that I'm kinda jealous and aroused?" Kise said needling his partner, who obviously wasn't listening.

"Kise....." Aomine turned looking at Kise with utmost fear on his face.

"What Aominecchi? Why do you look so pale?" Kise asked worriedly

"Kise...I don't think they'll ever come down again"

Kise hugged his partner, after tossing the bag into the side of the gate, with a small text to Himuro stating how no one was answering the door bell, and began to guide the tanned ace back to their apartment.

"Don't you worry about that Aominecchi. Leave that entirely to me" Kise naughtily whispered into Aomine's ears.

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such summer, much hot, very sex, wow. :P  
> \---  
> Hello everyone! I hope you'll are enjoying this fic until now! If you'll want to request Alex to answer any problems you could think of, please comment! I'll try my best to fit it into a new chapter :D   
> Thanks again! :)


	5. The emperor strikes back (all pun intended)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently, Akashi and Kuroko are a dull couple, in the words of Aomine Daiki. Akashi isn't too pleased at the sound of that and wants to kill Daiki. As luck may have it, Akashi gets a chance to prove otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a total AkaKuro bit, as requested by the lovely Awsomeangel :D  
> I've begun to love this pairing! :D
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this! :)

"I fucking hate you!" Aomine yelled, creating a rather huge spectacle at Maji.

Kise had remarked how Maji had become their central perk-esque place, only to receive blank looks from everyone (barring Alex) Also Kise's voice drowned in the ape-ish showdown that the two very flustered power-forwards were having.

"I don't give a shit about your feelings towards me!" Kagami retorted

"Wow! I'm so hurt! Who gives a fuck about what you feel! You..Because of you, I feel violated! Scarred! Not to mention grossed out! Why did I have to see that?! Why didn't you just go!" Aomine vociferously argued.

"Why would I? I was there when Alex was conspiring with Himuro. And...He's like my brother! Why would I want to see my brother being defiled by a giant!" Kagami yelled back. Seriously, if it weren't for those exorbitant amount of burgers he buys, Maji would've kicked both the noisy aces out, ages ago! But then again, where does one find a customer like Kagami that often.

"And Murasakaibara is like a mother to me! Yes! A towering authoritative figure!" Aomine sprouted.

Kagami, Kuroko, Midorima and Takao looked, gawking in confusion, while Kise sighed loudly, flipping the pages of the magazine he starred in.

"Geez, Aominecchi. You didn't have to lie so obviously to prove your point. Anyway! I think it's amazing that Himurocchi and Alexcchi worked together to spur someone as bland as Murasakaibaracchi! Of course, after she got to Midorimacchi with her advise I was convinced that she is a miracle worker" Kise giggled, earning a glare from the shooting guard and a resonating laugh from his hawk-eyed partner.

"Don't flatter her more than she already is!" Kagami said, finally settling down, along with the other babbling tanned baboon. 

"But she's so cool! I want a senpai like her. Though pineapple and ladies-man are pretty cool, but not as much" Takao chimed in.

"Yeah but I'd like to see her spice up Tetsu's life. I mean, let's remind ourselves of who he's dating" Aomine growled.

"Aomine, I must warn you of dire consequences, lest you stir that up" Midorima scolded, in a concerned tone.

Kuroko continued to sip on his shake without being moved by the slightest.

"Come on! Seriously Tetsu, isn't he bad in bed? I mean, the guy is more stiff than Midorima's rolly pencil"

"Why must we make rolly pencils references so often!" Midorima yelled, taking offence.

"The last time it was Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, and these two are the poster-couple. Finishing each other's sentences et all" Kuroko said calmly.

"Don't try to digress, Tetsu! Tell me, is he bad in bed? Or is he all absolute there as well?" Aomine prodded, now gaining the curious looks from everyone.

"Mine-chin, Kuro-chin isn't going to tell you his sex secrets" said the latest addition to the Maji-bunch, your friendly purple haired giant.

Aomine ignored the rather inconspicuous entry of the giant, as he explained calmly how Himuro was a little embarrassed to show up before the crowd, yet.

"I bet Akashichi is always the pitcher" Kise exclaimed loudly.

"He might never want to try something different, ne?" Takao pondered, as Midorima instinctively whacked his partner on the head, with the lens of glasses going opaque out of the steam of embarrassment burning through his face.

"Is it exciting with Akashichi, Kurokocchi?" Kise nudge-teased, as Kuroko mildly dropped his shake.

"I think Akashi is too much of a prissy to do anything. For all I know, he gets off by staring at fruit-loops and asking them to stack themselves by his will-power" Aomine laughed

"Of course Daiki, that's exactly the case. And I know you get off watching Ryouta's banned cross-dressing ad for men's perfume, every single time. Not to mention, how you also have a weird fear of getting your penis fractured" a steady voice said.

Midorima folded his hands, shoulders up tight, Kise began to panic wondering if he'd have to witness his boyfriend's death firsthand, Takao's face began to sweat profusely, Kagami instinctively hid the cutlery, while Kuroko and Murasakibara continued to do what they were doing. As for Daiki, he trembled and shivered as he felt Akashi's menacing hand on his shoulder, refusing to turn to look at the point guard genius, fearing that he would be shot down by scissors, a katana, heat-beam eye blasts or air lifted by the Akashi corp. cranes and dumped in an unknown island halfway across the world.

"You're in luck today happens to be a good day. So I'll spare your life for another 24 hours" Akashi said softly.

"Good...day?! What's the occasion Akashichi?" Kise sputtered, in an attempt to save Daiki's neck.

"I'm sorry Ryouta, but in all possibility, you must find yourself a new partner soon. Terrible, since I've grown to tolerate you, Ryouta. And the answer to your question is, today Tetsuya and I complete a year of dating each other" Akashi politely said, with added remorse and happiness in his voice, which evidently only he could sense.

"Oh that's wonderful! Congratulations to you two!" Takao chimed

Everyone took their turns in wishing the couple, in the time that Kise would take a break from wailing and hugging Kuroko out of happiness for the two and faux-sorrow hearing the news.

"So, how are you celebrating, Kurokocchi?" Kise said, delightfully placing his face on his knuckles and tilting it to the side, causing one too many waitresses at Maji to encounter mild myocardial dysfunction.

"I don't know, dinner possibly" Kuroko replied, eyeing Akashi.

"Boring*yawn*" Kagami subconsciously belted, snapping his fingers near his mouth, but immediately snapping it shut, feeling the heterochromatic eyes glaring at him.

"You too. Meet me day after tomorrow, right here. And Shintarou, please bring me a sharp lucky item of yours. Preferably along the lines of a chainsaw" Akashi asked steadily.

"Akashi, it would only be apt if that was YOUR item of the day, day after" Midorima spoke, shifting his spectacles on the bridge of his nose.

"Is that so? Then I'll ASK  Oha-asa to make my wishes come true" he said, as Kagami and Aomine continued to shiver and question their existence. Akashi made a gesture to Kuroko, who waved to everyone and began to leave. Kagami and Aomine, each waved a finger at the couple, drawing a positive response from the terrifying point guard.

"You two have to have the brains of an umaibo to stir Aka-chin on, again and again. I mean, I know it's a drag but even I know how to keep my head" Murasakibara yawned.

\---

 

"So Tetsuya, did you agree with any of their conjectures?" Akashi teased, as the duo walked towards his car.

"No Akashi-kun. But I wouldn't say we are the most exciting couple either" Kuroko said slurping the bottom of his shake container and tossing it away.

"Is that so? Hmmm" Akashi replied, with an evident difference in his tone. Kuroko turned to look at Akashi's face in bewilderment. He followed Akashi into the car and after riding on for about ten minutes, continued to question Akashi about the slight twist in his tone.

"That's why I love you Tetsuya. You understand even the minutest inflections in my voice" he said pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead, leaving Kuroko smiling, yet unconvinced.

"This is you Tetsuya" Akashi said as the car stopped "I expect to meet you at the place I've made reservations at by 8 sharp. I will send the car to pick you up. He will drop you where required"

Kuroko briskly leaned in to kiss Akashi and headed out, after nodding at the instructions. He knew which shirt he should pick, for Akashi had pointedly mentioned how he loved Kuroko in that aquamarine stripped shirt and a black tie. He knew which restaurant Akashi would've booked, for Kuroko loves the sea-food fondue there and Akashi surprisingly, the velveteen mousse cupcake. Kuroko knew in short, how his evening would be. Sometimes he loved that, but just sometimes it drew a short sigh from him.

\---

 

Kuroko stepped out at to find a black car near his house. He quickly finished dressing up as he read Akashi's message saying that he has left on his end. He sorted his unruly hair and dropped off Nigou with Alex and Kagami (he was cruel that way) and finally, dashed to pick an immaculately packed box, in red paper, a yellow bow and a gift tag attached. Kuroko always wondered if he little gifts were too little compared to the things Akashi ended up giving him, but Akashi had always insisted, that he loved the gifts for its thoughtfulness, a quality skipping most of man-kind today. Kuroko sat inside the long car, only to find a small card next to his seat. The card stated- _wear this for the journey,_ and was fixed atop a blind-fold. The chauffer smiled as Kuroko played around with the satin blind-fold a little and began to put it on, before he asked how long the journey would take.

"About 2 hours, young sir" he replied, starting the car.

Kuroko gasped "two hours?! Where are we going?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that sir. Tell you what, why don't you wear it after an hour of the ride?" he offered.

Kuroko nodded and proceeded into the ride. He then leaned forward to say something but was answered anyway

"Yes, young master has permitted that option, sir" the chauffer smiled

 

\--

Kuroko reached the destination in the given time and fumbled to get out of the car. As he blind-man-buffed out, he felt a hand talking to him

"This way sir" a voice said.

Kuroko tripped and fumbled on what seemed like a not-so stable ground. He finally was asked to remove his blind-fold. Kuroko peeled it off to find himself gasping, and his teal eyes widening incredulously. There he stood, before a vast sandy beach, sparkling in the late evening sky, with tents of drapery in a subtle yet luxurious scheme, dancing in the wind, much like from a scene from the Arabian nights, with soft lighting, muted scent-candle on the lone table, with a maitre d' standing ahead of the setup.

"welcome to the Shirahama Beach. Right this way" he said, arm right above his cummerbund.

Kuroko walked around, a shocked expression adorning his face throughout. He followed the man to the tent, where he saw a red-haired man sitting poised, on low seats, his hands on the table, fingers twisted within themselves, in a stunning grey shirt, off-set by a lighter grey suit and finished with a tie, matching the crimson of his eyes. He walked into the enclosure to find nobody except them.

"Come Tetsuya, sit" 

"Akashi-kun, don't tell me you..."

"Yes I booked this entire stretch for us. Is it much?" he asked innocently

"Its...incredible" Kuroko managed to say.

Akashi smiled benevolently, as he signaled the maitre d' to get their first course. It was large array of elegantly placed sushi of a dozen varieties. Kuroko looked a little taken in by the spread, before he was faced by a pair of chopsticks, sandwiching a piece in between.

Akashi smiled through the chopsticks as he said

"Eat Tetsuya, you are way far too picky about your food"

Kuroko blushed deeply as he held the hand that held the sticks and delightfully ate the sushi. He smiled as Akashi continued to eat the sushi pieces himself. Kuroko smiled as Akashi signaled the maitre d' to change the song. Akashi was very particular about details. Kuroko slid his hand over Akashi's knee and let it remain there.

"Akashi-kun, everything is wonderful. Relax" he smiled

Akashi laughed as he nodded at Kuroko's comment. He twirled over the sushi and wondered

"Which one should I eat next, Tetsuya?" he asked almost in jest.

Kuroko taking leeway, picked up the one with the shrimp and said "this one" and before Akashi could pick it with his chopsticks, Kuroko placed it between his lips. Akashi let out a devil-ish smirk.

"My my Tetsuya. Isn't it precocious to assume, I would like this taste the best" he said pointing his stick at Kuroko. Kuroko obediently waited for Akashi to take the bait, but his eyes dipped a little as Akashi seemed to take long, before he suddenly felt the dapper man, bite into his lips. He delicately bit into a portion of the piece, as Kuroko bit into the other. Akashi let his tongue then carve into the caverns of Kuroko's mouth, as though wanting to savour each flavour he could find. Kuroko clenched the hand on Akashi's knee, as Akashi led his free hand to tuck a stray teal hair behind Kuroko's ear. He slowly parted, leaving Kuroko a little thirsty for more.

"That was a nice flavour indeed" Akashi joked "You better not be full Tetsuya" he gestured.

The maitre d' walked in with two large bowls of simmering hot chocolate fondue, one white and the other dark sinful chocolate, laced with coffee liquor.

By the time, they'd sampled one of each of the sauces, Kuroko wasn't sure if the fullness in his trousers was because of the large amounts of food he'd eaten or because of the eyes Akashi was would throw towards him, as he watched Kuroko eat an orange dunked in warm, warm chocolate. Akashi then took the liberty to dunk a large strawberry into the laced chocolate and pressed it against Kuroko's lips. Kuroko returned the favour by soaking a blueberry bunch into a mixture of both, feeding it to a strangely receptive Akashi. Akashi's body slightly crunched as the mixture of the slight tartness of the juicy berry and the bitter sweetness of the chocolate was being teased through his lips and rubbed on his tongue. Kuroko could've sworn he heard him moan.

"Not yet Tetsuya" Akashi chuckled, reading his mind (obviously) "What's say we take a walk along the beach to lighten up this gourmet meal?"

Kuroko nodded as he fiddled in his pocket to retrieve the gift he had planted. Akashi graciously thanked the maitre d', who bowed delightfully as he waved good-bye to Kuroko. Kuroko then mangled his fingers with Akashi's and walked along the side of the beach, the sand tickling his feet. The millions of glittering stars scattered across the now night sky, were more accent, than light. They padded through the deep sand with Kuroko's arm around Akashi's. They walked a few metres up the beach, sat down side by side while silently just enjoying being together. Kuroko finally turned in a blush and propped the box up to Akashi.

"What's this Tetsuya?"

"Happy anniversary.... Sei-kun" he muttered

"Sei-kun. That's more endearing than Akashi-kun for certain. And thank you so much, Tetsuya" he said pleasantly taking the gift.

He opened it to find a reasonably sized carved wooden box. Akashi marveled at the crafted box before opening it to find a snow globe, a miniature chess display and another box. The globe had within it, a little earth, with buildings projecting outward and 5 conspicuous coloured blobs, of green, purple, blue, yellow and blue colours and between them a red blob with what seemed like a crown. Akashi let out a small chuckle as he saw Kuroko's blushing face.

"Is that my kingdom, Tetsuya?" he smiled

"Yes it is. But you're not alone. You don't need to be"

Akashi smiled as looked at the chess display and finally he went towards the other box. He neatly opened it to find two chains with half a scissor on it each.

"When I looked at Himuro-san and Kagami, I felt like those rings gives them a connection. I wanted us to have that too. And what better than an incomplete scissor. I know its cheesy but, I think, put together, we're invincible, Sei-kun"

Akashi's eyes for once broke free from the polite demeanor into a more confused look.

"What happened, Sei-kun, you didn't like it?" Kuroko asked worriedly

"No.. It's just that.. I've never had anyone try to establish such a connect with me" he said, his hands now bracing Kuroko's face. He authoritatively kissed Kuroko as the teal haired boy clung on to the other man, before being pinned on the rough sand. Akashi held Kuroko's wrist in one hand and smothered him, with an intensely piercing kiss, leaving him barely enough gap to breathe. But Kuroko being the glutton for punishment, tugged at Akashi's tie and begged him for more, as Akashi's lips split into a crisp smile. Akashi hooked his fingers into the notches of Kuroko's pants, tugging at the hem, before racing his hand into his shirt, his nails leaving a trail of motion as they climbed to Kuroko's neck, leaving the teal haired boy, this short of moaning, had it not been for the tongue in his mouth, gently teasing his own tongue. Kuroko's hands wrapped Akashi's back and neck, clenching and curling when his mouth was too occupied to express. Akashi tore away for a moment as he noticed his partner's growing bulge in his brand new trousers. Akashi elegantly, tossed his jacket aside, undid his tie and looked at Kuroko expectantly.

"Sei-kun, right here? In the open? Are you sure?"

"Yes Tetsuya, this stretch is ours tonight"

"But I can see lights a little further, someone might see us"

"I have no issues with that. I reckon neither do you, do you?" He pretended to ask.

Taking the cue, Kuroko began to unbutton Akashi's shirt, before he felt Akashi's hand.

"I want to see you, completely naked, completely mine Tetsuya"

Kuroko obliged almost unwittingly, as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed his trousers away swiftly. Akashi, draped himself over Kuroko as his piercing gaze ran down the teal hair boy's body. Kuroko's body tensed under the intensity of his gaze. He then encircled his fingers around the barely able to contain itself shaft before him, causing Kuroko to tense up more.

"That's it Tetsuya, all mine" he said as he lightly graced his finger tips on the head of the shaft. Kuroko twitched in the stimuli, but put himself together to say

"Now your turn Sei-kun"

Akashi smiled, as he pulled down his trousers and inside wear at the same time, then proceeded to toss away his shirt. Kuroko now felt this distinct difference in texture, of the grainy sand below his rump and the chiseled, warm, lean muscled man shrouding him.

Kneeling over him, Kuroko seemed to be in a take-charge mood when he started stroking Akashi's soldier. The way he slowly pulled on it and licked his lips, Akashi assumed he intended on sucking him, and reached for Kuroko's waving boner when Kuroko pushed Akashi's hand away. Then he pressed his tool to Akashi's, and took a grip so he could rub them in tandem. Akashi put his hands away and looked pleased.

"That's right Sei-kun, you watch, I'll handle this"

Kuroko kept his fist moving around at leisure but deliberate, his eyes looking at Akashi longingly, whose eyes for once, seemed to enjoy the royal treatment, yet the momentary loss of control. Kuroko then used his unoccupied palm, filled it with the juices the men in tandem seemed to be leaking, pre cum fluids he noted, and slid it down to his own man-hole. He began to finger himself as Akashi watched in growing tension. He then took that finger and almost like calligraphy, trailed it on Akashi's man-tool. Akashi's stiff control exterior was peeling before his eyes. What more could Kuroko ask for. Akashi, leaned over and in a tone so raspy, but steady

"I want to be inside you, Kuroko Tetsuya"

Akashi was finessing his shaft back and forth over his lover's entry in a tease, while Kuroko's hand almost urging him to enter. He mused if the chocolate had worked up Tetsuya more than he had expected. He then lurched his tool into Kuroko's opening as he felt the muscles repressively fighting the submission, while his own body jerked to the pleasure of the compressing and releasing tension.

"Sei-chan...I love..you ...in me"

He gyrated his hips to match the rhythm of Akashi's motions. Not surprisingly for Kuroko, his own erection hadn't fallen yet. Why would it? His brain was bursting at the dance that Akashi's tool was creating inside him, while Akashi's balls smacked against his bare skin much like the waves lashed against the rocks near them. Akashi almost lost his sturdy control when Kuroko in a dead pan said

"I hope you won't loosen your grip until I'm dead" Akashi would've stopped to laugh out loudly at Kuroko's cheekiness, and likewise with Kuroko, but Kuroko's thoughts were stomped with a series of maneuvers that would've set a dead man off. Kuroko gasped, his legs fidgeting with the sand in manic.

"Sei...juu.." he barely wisped, as his lover grabbed his rod, jerking it to the same pleasure he was experiencing.

"I'm not as cruel as you think I am. Not today atleast" he said jerking his lover's tool as he saw him close his eyes, moaning Akashi's name, throwing his head back in the sand in submission.

Akashi's body and mind seemed to be at their peak, as Kuroko gasped and almost yelped  "Almost there" and within minutes of mind boggling ramming and a series of hard bounces, a river of white river rushed out. His world was a blur for that moment, but his non-willingness to cede, made his fist pump his lover's cock in a rush never experienced before.  Soon, Akashi's yanking was filled with Kuroko's juice, splattering everywhere, on the white sand, himself and on his lover.

Kuroko dropped his entire body flat like a star fish, thrown out to the shores. Akashi lay beside him, panting far less, but looking possibly more pleased.

"Don't look all victorious, Akashi-kun"  

"Dropped the Sei-kun, I see? And Tetsuya, as much pride as you have in your wanting to teach children basketball, allow me to teach you the etiquette of when to say what" Akashi laughed, his speech slurred with sarcasm.

"I'm reserving the Sei-kun for moments of tenderness. Also, what should I say? You already know what I want to say"

"Say it anyway, won't you?"

"I love you, Akashi-kun"

"I knew that Tetsuya" he said, parting the teal's hair from his forehead and planting a kiss "Tetsuya, we're pretty dirty right now, let's walk to the onsen up ahead and bathe ourselves clean"

"Sure, but shouldn't dress to walk till there?"

"It's also been booked and also, is it that bad an idea to walk naked there?"

Kuroko's eyes gleamed in a confused state, loving yet wondering about this Akashi, who was still the Akashi he knew, just...more liberated.

And there it was, a steaming hot onsen, almost beckoning the two to transfer their urgency into amorous leisure. They bathed and waddled until the sun came up. After which, they tucked into a room reserved for them. Kuroko, known to have terrible resistance to steam, slept like a baby. Akashi longingly looked at his partner, who was clinging on to the ends of Akashi's yukata, while sleeping in exhaustion. He traced his finger over his forehead, before bending low, near his ears and whispering in a honeyed tone

"I love you too, Tetsuya"

Kuroko broke into a smile, not able to hold on to the facetious sleep in entirety.

"I know that Sei-kun"

\---

"Alexcchi! Come on! tell us already!" Kise pleaded

"Forget all that, how the fuck did that asshole even agree to listen to another human" Aomine grunted, while Kagami agreed (for once)

"I'm not allowed to disclose any details about whatever that happened. Doctor-patient confidentiality clause" Alex giggled.

"Okay, at least tell us if he personally asked you to help" Midorima said, trying to wring a leveling ground

"No, not quite..." she muttered "Anyway that's all I can say" she said, fingers pressed to her lips.

Suddenly, the entire table heard consecutive beeps on their phones. They removed their phones and a series of laughable responses were recorded there after:

Midorima- Takao, please ride me home today, I feel sick.

Murasakibara- Aka-chin is....wow

Kagami- Kill me. No seriously kill me. And wait, why did that bastard send this to me, also?

Kise- Oh! My! Kurokocchi! Akashichi! The zone, everyone! Now for two!

Aomine- Kise, don't corrupt the zone damnit! And fuck that bastard. And Tetsu! You corrupted Tetsu, you vile man!

Alex- I have to admit, I'm so jealous right now!

 

The message read - Dear all you curious, lecherous miracles. Tetsuya and I are spending our weekend at my family company resort at Shirahama Beach. We celebrated by having sex on the beach, bathing naked in the onsen until sunrise and we intend on doing it all over again. For all of you pestering Alexandra-san, she suggested making the gesture large to surprise Tetsuya, so I thought of this, ran it by her and it worked as well as I planned. It takes a genius to recognize another one ( me being one and Alexandra-san being the other- specially meant for Daiki) So for those of you who had 'Akashi is bad in bed' in the pool of some one thing I could be bad at, prepare to die. That mostly means you Daiki. For now, here's a hi from Tetsuya and I, exploring the new world of after-sex-selfies, from bed. 

Akashi.

Daiki reluctantly put a hundred yen note on the table.

 

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! this one was longer than I anticipated. But by far my favourite. :D  
> And I had to include the after-sex selfie bit because I think Akashi is a cheeky bastard when he wants to be one :P  
> Gotta love that red-haired smug face :P  
> Also Shirahama is an actual place, with beautiful white sand and glittering water! 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoyed it as much as I did :D  
> Keep reading and do continue to request any pairing you may prefer :)  
> I'll try my best to do justice :)


	6. Mirage-trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is a lonely tiger in the forest of temptation. Not for long no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This 'pairing', if I could say so, was requested by a friend. So here it is! :)

"I cannot for the life of me imagine that Akashi of all the people did that! I mean, there's going all out to prove you have a soul, then there's our esteemed red-head. No offence to you, Bakagami" Aomine croaked, shooting a haphazard shot at the common court

"None taken" Kagami said, receiving the bouncing ball and focusing on something more than dunking.

"That's what love does to you" Kise giggled, only to receive steely glares from the separated at birth aces.

"Got to say though, I thought Tetsu would definitely end up with you. With the whole light and shadow thing you'll had at Seirin" Aomine said twirling the ball in his hand, eying Kagami. Kagami grunted noiselessly with his split eyebrows converging to the center of his forehead.

"By that logic Aominecchi, Kurokocchi should've ended up with you. But here you are.."

"Stuck with you. I know, I could've done better...Hey!" Aomine said while being smacked in the face with a pass from Kise, which he insisted was a "tragic accident"

Aomine chased a fleeing Kise as he parkoured off the fence,  leaving a slightly sullen Kagami bouncing the ball in his palm. Somewhere, he too had assumed the 'supposed folly' under which Aomine was living.

\--

Kagami walked back slowly into his house, only to be greeted by his lustrous Spanish sensei, who in turn was placidly greeted, with neither enthusiasm nor chastisement.

"Is something wrong Taiga? You don't seemed to have noticed that I'm wearing more clothes than usual" she said. Kagami turned to look and then robotically peeled away from her. Alex darted near him, flitting like a bee around him, waiting for him to sigh, give up and tell her. But somehow, Taiga had learnt more restrain than that.

She pouted as he walked in a thoughtful melancholy for a while. Finally over the dinner table, Kagami glanced up at his sensei and said

"You're pretty good at this thing, aren't you?" he hesitated. "Then tell me how to get a guy who is already taken? And mind you, not just taken, snared, drawn in and eaten a whole"

Alex looked at her student with the tenderness of a mother hen, whose chick seemed to have stumbled upon KFC.

"You really like him don't you?" she said, softening her generally enthused tone.

"Yeah..." he sheepishly replied.

"Well, do you know if he does too?"

Kagami's eyes widened and his face twisted in a contortion, as he tried to fathom the words Alex just said. 

"What? He's already with...How does it even god-damn matter! I mean, you've seen the guy right? He'll gnaw off anybody's eye if they even so much as looked at Kuroko!" Kagami thumped his hand over the table, watching Alex with a bemused look.

"I'm just saying there's no harm in telling him. What have you got to lose?"

"A friendship! He's going to think I'm fucked in the head"

"Taiga, you obviously look distressed with this whole thing. But I think Kuroko is mature enough to understand and not overreact. He'll take it in a stride"

"But to what benefit? It's not like anything can happen"

\---

Kagami felt like he regretted saying or even thinking those words, ever! The situation he was currently in, he wondered if he would've in his wildest imagination fathomed what was just happening. His mind was full of a loathing mixture of unease, tension, discomfort, pleasure and whatnot. His mind wasn't the only thing that was full. He could feel the jarring thrusts of the emperor in his rear, pulsating causing his own shaft to harden, which was seated in the teal eyed man before him, causing the frail but certain man before him to moan.

"Kagami-kun....Akashi-kun..." Kuroko moaned

Akashi's nails traced Kagami's shivering back as he sniggered near the ace's ears.

"You really didn't ever imagine this picture did you?"

Before Kagami could respond to that, Akashi's fingers pressed the already slightly pink and perked nipples on Kagami's chest. Kagami let out a gasp and his fingers dug into Kuroko's hips, causing the phantom sixth to flinch a tad.

"Careful, Taiga, I wouldn't want you to bruise my dear Tetsuya, would I?"

Kagami tensed as the words were succeeded with a harder thrust into him. He could almost feel the defiant, point guard's balls, hitting him while his shaft was rhythmically hitting his prostate, causing his mind to spin in a delirium. Suddenly, Kuroko nearly leapt forward to press his lips against Kagami's quivering lips. Seeing that Akashi's smiled increased till it became a nasty smirk, as he thrust his shaft harder into the ace and licked the underside of his ear lobe. Kagami shivered between the two shorter men, which made Akashi laugh even further.

"There's no way you can hide your pleasure, Taiga. And it gives me great pleasure to see you all exposed, open to pain and pleasure, by someone you love and someone you possibly hate. Ironic, isn't it?"

Kagami would've responded with a grunt or a sign of dismay or something even! But right now, he was giddy with the heat of his own in the wet, warm interior of the phantom sixth and the hot, staunch tool of the man he never expected inside him. If anything, he was wondering how Akashi was stringing such long sentences, with good syntax to begin with! His hips were grinding against a seemingly frail shadow who, strangely enough to him, merely whimpered either harder or faster.

Akashi's face broke into a crisp smirk as he said

"There there, Tetsuya. You've been spoiled by me. Do not expect Taiga to.."

His words were broken by Kagami's grunt as he proceeded to jerkily thrust into Kuroko, while grabbing hold of the phantom sixth's hard shaft as well. He tried to synchronize the motion the trio were in, into his hands, determined to make both the miragen members to cum. He jerked and thrusted with a new found vigor, as Kuroko's own hand clasped the sheet his back lay on, his fingers fidgeting while his throat gasping. Akashi's taunt spear headed the minage trois into the last whiffs of their control. Kuroko's shaft spewed a river of white cum as he felt Kagami's ejaculation swimming in his rear. Akashi pulled out, before he could reach the state his 'companions' were in. No, he couldn't give Kagami the pleasure of being able to heighten Akashi's enjoyment to such a degree in his very first attempt. Know your place, he would've said, but instead he sunk his lips deep into Kuroko's, lecherously tracing his tongue down to his stomach and then tease licking a slight amount of cum from near his groin, sending a shiver down the mindlessly exhausted Kuroko. Akashi pleased with his effect, then turned to Kagami, whose eyes were gaping at the numbing sexual gesture just made by Akashi, while trying not to feel turned on by that. Akashi smirked, bit the corner of Kagami's lip saying

"It's useless to try" he said, licking his lips, his face indicating that Kagami's taste was like a bitter after taste, succeeding the subtle sweet and spice that was Tetsuya

He gathered his clothes as he patted Kuroko's forehead, ruffling his teal hair.

"I must leave now Tetsuya, I hope you are satisfied" he said, parting the phantom's hair and planting a kiss.

"Akashi-kun, maybe next time we can take turns or change the order" Kuroko said

Kagami still delirious, gasped at Kuroko's mention of 'turns' 'change' and wait a second....next time?

Akashi almost laughed before peering into Kagami's face, now struck in a new kind of despair.

"your ambitions Tetsuya...never cease to amuse me"

\---

Kagami headed home trying to make some sense of the day that was. He had never in his wildest thoughts, imagined his evening to have been spent in a threesome, with none other than the phantom sixth and his maniacal boyfriend, Akashi Seijuurou! Now he was convinced he had seen it all.

He vaguely remembered texting Kuroko asking him to meet him at Maji so that they could talk. Kuroko had replied negatively saying, he was caught up and that Kagami would have to text if he was in an urgency. Kagami sheepishly typed

_'I kind of like you. In the Aomine-Kise kind of way. [The blue and yellow haired aces had become the metaphor for obvious-but-pretend-to-not-exist-infatuation] I know you're with Akashi and stuff and that nothing can happen, but I still wanted you to know. I trust you"_

Kagami had anticipated a 'Oh' or something like 'I see', followed by a peaceful reply about how it is inappropriate for Kagami-kun to be saying this, considering Kuroko's natural disposition, which is why his body began to tremble when he read-

_'Is that so? Well, in that case, maybe something can happen. Meet me at my place in an hour'_

Kagami's eyes shot out of his face. His head spun and his morals began to question the obvious impending boner he was going to have. There was something exorbitantly sexy about Kuroko being so nonchalant about wanting to 'cheat' on his partner. Kagami first, vociferously denied wanting to get involved, because it was wrong. But a part of him, wanted Kuroko as much as he wanted Akashi to feel a sense of real loss. He would be able to get Kuroko, while wiping that smug look off of Akashi's face. The offer was ludicrous and tempting at the same time.

He finally forged the courage to walk to Kuroko's house, ring the bell, only to receive a message on his phone

_"Kagami-kun, spare key is on the letter box"_

Kagami opened the key, tip-toed in and began to search for Kuroko. The lump in his throat bouncing up and down, the fear, trepidation, excitement, all culminating into one big ball of messy emotions (and sweat)

He finally made it to the door knob of Kuroko's bedroom, where his sweaty palm lingered, shivering before cracking it open

_"If he called then it's not wrong. I mean it shouldn't be... Oh hell! I'm going in"_ his inner voice conflicted

As he finally twisted the knob open, he lunged in to stand gaping in awe. There he was, Kuroko, sprawled on the bed like a kitten, with not a stitch on him, his legs folded in finesse and his head cocked before the headrest.

"Wow...Kuroko you..." Kagami thoughtlessly sputtered

"Fuck me Kagami-kun" Kuroko said, in a almost hypnotic tune, to which Kagami responded by mindlessly throwing of his clothes and throwing himself onto Kuroko, Kuroko's lips, his hands defiling the shorter male who seemed to be basking in the attention.

Before Kagami proceeded further he asked

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah why not?" Kuroko replied, carelessly.

Minutes into Kagami and Kuroko's slow but heated endeavor, Kagami's head nearly burst into flames, as he heard the unmistakable voice of Teiko's tyrant.

"Isn't it too hot in the noon to be doing this Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, almost childishly rubbing his eyes with his fist.

Kagami froze, subconsciously jumping out of the bed, when he felt a hand clasp his wrist.

"It's okay Kagami-kun. He knows"

Kagami's face screamed silently in shock before he managed to say

"He...knows?!"

"Yes I do. We have no such problems. Tetsuya said he had once felt something for you in your high school tenure and I take you realise not everyone is as stupid as Daiki to not notice what you feel for Tetsuya. So I thought it would be apt to flush this out of the system once and for all. But instead of me merely watching you, I've decided, why not I join"

Kagami's face froze in denial. He nearly leapt out, flying out, declining what seemed to be an offer, but the words were made more clear in second. Akashi gracefully threw off his lilac shirt, casually unbuckled his pants, before curving against the curve of Kagami's back. His finger tips, barely touching the ace's skin, causing him to tremble under the weight of the presence Akashi exerted. Kuroko smiled as Kagami's lips tensed. Kagami tried to shut the gaping hole of his mouth with words, but was greeted with Akashi's finger instead.

"I never asked, would you want me to join. I said I would join"

As Akashi removed his finger and rolled it down Kagami's neck, watching him tremble in a myriad of emotions, Kuroko kissed the ace, softly, cupping his palm around the lines of Kagami's jaw and softly whispering

"Kagami-kun, trust me, it'll be great"

And the rest was history.

And the part that sucked the most for Kagami was that Kuroko was right. It was great.

\---

"Kill me Alex" Kagami grunted over cereal the next morning

Alex hadn't stopped from gasping, laughing, freaking out and being fascinated since the last evening, from the time Kagami had told her about his encounter.

"I couldn't in all my years of living, ever anticipated those two to be the threesome kinds! Or even you for that matter!" she finally croaked, between the histrionics.

"Neither did I! Fuck this... I'm done for now. And they even said next time! That bastard Akashi..."

Alex hugged Kagami as she bobbed in laughter, before kissing his head in pride.

"Coming to Maji? The boys sent a message calling us there" she said, as she walked towards the door

"No way! I'm avoiding them until this entire thing disappears into oblivion and no one ever finds out!" he cried

Alex scratched her head in faux laughter, while shuffling her shoes and pressing her fingers against the door frame

"What?" he asked suspiciously

"About the no one knowing..."

Kagami slammed his head to the table, hoping that would've killed him. He silently arose from the seat, headed to the balcony and muttered

"Goodbye cruel world"

\---

"So...let's get this straight, you, Tetsu and Akashi had a threesome!" the blue haired ace spoke, breaking the twenty minute awkward silence, doused with shock. So much so that even Kise had a hard time expressing himself.

Kagami nodded and Kuroko continued to sip at his shake without flinching; like it was so normal for occurrences like this. Aomine lifted a finger to say something, but decided to forget anyway. Takao did the same and decided to forget too. Midorima tried not to hear anything by singing the song Oha ahsa had 'apparently' deemed lucky for the day. Murasakibara paused from his nonstop eating for a fraction of a moment, then continued because he was used to being unperturbed by Akashi.

"So this gathering is a norm, now?" said the voice of the man of the hour.

Kagami instinctively held Kise's hand and Kise gasped in a histrionic attempt to slip out of Kagami's pincer like grasp. 

"Come now Taiga. I didn't do anything without your consent" Akashi sniggered.

"Akashi...." Midorima began

"Yes Shintarou?" Akashi looked steadily.

The mere look rendered Midorima unsettled to proceed with his question.

"Ah fuck this! You hate me anyway. You three?!" Aomine croaked brashly.

"As much as I find no need to explain myself to you, yes indeed the three of us did happen" Akashi said simply crossing his arms

"And....." Aomine ventured further

"What more do you need, Daiki? Must you be so petulant?" Akashi said, with a slight grouse in his voice

"Kagami didn't even know did he?" Aomine grunted

"It doesn't imply he didn't enjoy it" Akashi smirked

"And...you didn't kill him for laying his hands on Tetsu, because..." Aomine asked, bewildered

"The more the merrier" Akashi joked.

As the table sat, basking in Akashi's usual way of speaking in tongues, the three shot a silent look to each other. So the emperor had a kink, a simple one resonating with his usual self. He merely liked to be the emperor everywhere. Especially when it involved a certain Kagami Taiga, who he had an undeniable hate-conquer sexual chemistry with. Kagami, however wanted but once to see the king dethroned. He in the twisted sense had enjoyed their strange encounter, through an outlandish bitterness. He could remember Akashi remaining smug throughout. So Kagami decided inwardly, the 'next time' would indeed paint a different picture. Kuroko, on the other hand, simply enjoyed being the object of desire for two of these red-haired, hot blooded men. He did not want to involve himself in their funny sexual games. Oh wait! that had already happened. Oh well, he ceded, without an ounce of regret.

"Is it just me or is this room reeking of sudden sexual tension at the _more-the-merrier-part_?" Kise laughed, trying to break the heavy atmosphere.

And there, suddenly, they all joined in their unanimous decision to make mince-meat of the model. Including Aomine.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely not the last time we see this setting :P  
> Hope you'll enjoyed this :)


	7. eye'll be watchin' ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko realises he has a type! And he sure doesn't believe in -out of sight, out of mind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'm super stoked at seeing 50+ kudos on this and a 1000 hits! Thanks to every single person who contributed to that! I really am grateful to all you lovely readers out there! :D  
> Having said that, this chapter pertains to the request by Awsomeangel! Who requested for a Izuki x Kuroko. Here you go! I hope you like it! :D
> 
> Ps. Pardon my puns. I have new found respect for the legendary pun-isher, Izuki Shun after writing this :P

"How long until the two of stop behaving like twelve year olds and admit that something happened back in your nakama days?" Aomine laughed watching Kagami flustered and Kuroko nondescript.

"How long until you believe that nothing happened?! How thick are you?" Kagami roared

"Geez, stop hitting on me will you" Aomine laughed, while lauding himself on the 'thick' innuendo he came up with.

 "Aomine-kun, nothing happened at Seirin. Not between us, at least" Kuroko said, before letting it reel in that the ever petulant and observant blonde head caught onto something

"Then between who Kurokocchi?" he teased. "While I'm so eager to know, I'm also hurt I'm your fourth option, after Akashichi, Kagamicchi and this new mysterious person"

"Kise-kun, you must be delusional to think you place at all" Kuroko quipped.

"Seriously? How come I didn't know about this?" Kagami said ignoring the repartee between Kuroko and Kise.

"You were in the states then Kagami-kun. Plus it wasn't exactly a long affair..." Kuroko trailed sheepishly

"Tetsu" Aomine said placing his palm over his former light's shoulder "You my son, are what we call the silent playboy"

"So are you telling the story or not?" Takao prodded, receiving synonymous sentiment nods from everyone but Midorima (who was just being tsundere)

"It was during that fartlek training we had..."

(back in the past)

_It wasn't like Kuroko was feeling lonely. It was that amidst feelings of uncertainty and fear about the winter cup, he also felt extremely fucking tired! Kagetora was possibly a whole yard stake more brutal than their usually brutal coach. Like father, like daughter could not have been anymore true._

_But then, that day Kuroko felt like he hit a dead end. When Kagetora himself said that Kuroko was probably the only player even he couldn't figure, Kuroko felt a little out of depths. He constantly thought about the wall Kagetora had mentioned he would hit and how he'd have to scale that wall to move ahead._

_Right now, said metaphoric wall was erecting itself before his eyes, as the rest of the team was eating their dinner. The coach had given them a night off to celebrate their last day of practice camp but to Kuroko it signified the last day he could think of a way to destroy that titan in the wall. (Courtesy: Kise's idea to play Shingeki during day offs in Teiko)_

_"How about we play a game of street ball, losing team pays for dinner" Hyuuga said emphatically. Teppei, Furihata, Koganei, Tsuchida agreed while Mitobe mimed his approval to Koga._

_"I'm sorry but I have to decline, I'm a little tired. I'll call it a night" Kuroko quietly said_

_Izuki quickly shot a look towards their teal haired marvel and loudly proclaimed_

_"I would've loved to but I think i'll pass!" he began to laugh_

_"Izuki...ki..no I'll kill myself" Hyuuga croaked admitting defeat._

_"Hyuuga! I'd say you are fatally attracted to me if we weren't so die-metrically opposite"  he laughed louder, only to have his face kissing a basketball now. He sheepishly brushed himself, while climbing up the stairs to check up on the little phantom._

_What many others couldn't notice, Izuki could see. Whether it was his eagle eye or just his naturally apt observation prowess, he could see. Before he made it to the phantom's room, he went to the vending machine punched in a few numbers waiting for it to spew out a beer can and a can of shake. Depending on the phantom's disposition, he decided he hand in either._

_"Why so lonely Kuroko? Care if I loan my interest in your worries?" Izuki chimed, standing at the door, waiting for approval or a huge object hurled towards him, based on the disgusted looking phantom._

_"Izuki-senpai, why...why are you REALLY here?" Kuroko finally managed_

_"Aw come on, my puns aren't that punishing!" he chuckled, only to be greeted by a more dead-panned face._

_"Alright" he settled before walking in and shutting the door behind him "I noticed you looked worried after talking to the coach"_

_Kuroko gasped a little at the sentence. He wasn't used to people noticing him, let alone reading his expression._

_Izuki ruffled his teal hair, while his boyish cute-face burst into a smile "I do notice Kuroko. So tell me"_

_"Senpai...every other team has a secret weapon...Midorima-kun's long shots, Kise-kun's newly developing perfect copy, Aomine-kun's general form...What do we have?"_

_"Well, if I could give you a tip-off on that..." Izuki began but stopped as he felt Kuroko's glare on his face._

_"We have...you. Sincerely, Kuroko. If there's someone who plays behind the scenes to make sure we all work as a team, it's you. Sure, I'm the point guard and the game making is supposed to be me, but you're the one who constantly reminds us that basketball isn't just relying on an ace or any of that"_

_Kuroko gaped wide at Izuki "Izuki-senpai...you...see me?"_

_Izuki smiled pleasantly before grazing his palm on Kuroko's stunned face_

_"Of course I do. I always see you. What's that line in that famous movie? Oh yes- here's looking at you kid" Izuki said, coughing up his best English accent._

_Kuroko smiled back at his senpai, who right now seemed so alluring. He could see him. He could Kuroko through the shadows, much like another eye-ability individual he knew in Teiko._

_"Senpai...Is Kagetora-san right? I mean..Will I hit a wall?" Kuroko asked timidly_

_Izuki's smile tensed a little, he spoke even forgetting to pun, noticing how vulnerable and scared Kuroko allowed himself to feel and look. He placed his palm over Kuroko's on the surface of the bed, inviting a quick turn from the wide-eyed boy ahead of him._

_"Then we'll scale it. Like we did at the onsen! If it's a mountain we'll climb it. You don't have to figure this out by yourself.  You know you're lucky Kuroko, you're not a fish, cause if you hit a wall, dam! Get it.."_

_Izuki's sentence was cut short by Kuroko pressing his lips on Izuki's. Izuki separated briskly from it and questioned Kuroko with his eyes. There were some things even the eagle eye couldn't perceive._

_"Its..just that...very few people see me. It just makes me feel.. less invisible"_

_Izuki smiled as he tangled his fingers through Kuroko's hair "If that's what you want"_

_Izuki lightly kissed Kuroko as the phantom slowly glided his hands down to his cute senpai's shirt. He hadn't realised until now how good-looking Izuki actually was. How chiseled his abs were, how warm his body felt, how firm but gentle his touch was. He glided his fingers undoing his buttons one at time, letting his fingers trail on his chest. Izuki helped Kuroko out of his tshirt, glancing over the unopened can of beer, smiling inwardly, relieved that they didn't need it as an excuse._

_Kuroko sunk his lips on his senpai's neck as he felt his warm body above him. He traced his fingers down to the hem of Izuki's jeans, drabbling near the button until Izuki poked his head above_

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked quietly._

_"Yes, I think it would be great senpai" Kuroko replied, steadily but slowly._

_Izuki lightly grinned as he dropped his jeans and Kuroko dangled his jeans to the edge of his ankle. Izuki lightly brushed the hair strands off of Kuroko's forehead._

_"You know what this is, a bare hug" he quipped, barely being able to resist himself_

_"Senpai..this is why you have no girlfriend"_

_Izuki sulked a little before Kuroko jumped forward to kiss him again._

_"this way you can't talk senpai"_

_And rest assured they didn't talk the entire night. Izuki, Kuroko thought, was gentle and cautious. Even when Kuroko said the hotel lotion would do, Izuki made sure to ask if it hurt. It was as tender as it could be, yet passionate. Izuki was easy-going for certain but in matters of seriousness, he was passionate and dedicated, much like his basketball. But nonetheless, he was used to watching out for the boy. So when he thrusted into Kuroko, he felt strange for he could feel the light body before him. Shadows were dense right? But this shadow, was this delicate waif, beneath him and the fact that he could feel the warmth of this otherwise flickering being was blowing his mind. He could Kuroko's nails slightly curling into his skin as he continued in a rhythm so as to not startle the phantom. He could hear his faints moans, while his own body was experiencing a paradoxical sober-tantalization. Kuroko could feel how his senpai was being so careful with him, but the sheer fact that he could feel Izuki and thereby feel himself, made him excited. He was glad that his misdirection failed outside court; the only place he would permit it to fail. And that the person who saw him, was this sweet, funny (albeit in a weird way) concern person, who he looked up to for a while now._

_"Senpai..."_

_"Yes?" he immediately responded_

_"You could be a little faster. I'm not made of glass you know" Kuroko teased_

_"That broke the ice" Izuki jumped to the pun glaring at him._

_Kuroko laughed for once. And Izuki did treat him like something little more durable than glass, until Kuroko was sure enough that he wasn't invisible after all._

_\--_

_The next day, the duo showed up for breakfast quietly, Izuki minus his wisecracks and Kuroko, well, being his vanishing self._

_"Where were you two?" Hyuuga pointed asked._

_"Oh! We were just talking about basketball and life. Kuroko was a little down in the doldrums" Izuki said while everyone looked impatiently at him to crack some lame joke. Izuki whined about how when he doesn't crack a joke he gets glaring looks and when he does he gets beaten up. He might as well crack and get beaten up (all egg puns intended)_

_"Are you alright Kuroko?" Kiyoshi asked worriedly._

_"Yes I am senpai. Izuki-senpai was quite helpful. He gave me a kiss" Kuroko said placidly._

_Everybody's eyes widened and all eyes darted between Kuroko and Izuki, who was also staring without blinking._

_"See. A kiss" Kuroko said while nonchalantly placing the hershey's kiss chocolate on the table, causing everyone including Izuki to burst into laughter, all barring Hyuuga._

_"One time! The one time you decide to pep-talk to him, this is what happens! Kuroko, for your and this moron's sake, I hope this is your last pun" the captain roared._

_Izuki snuck a quiet look at Kuroko and Kuroko smiled back._

_On the bus ride back to Tokyo, everyone was asleep. Kuroko sat beside a seemingly sleeping Izuki, listening to songs on shuffle on his iPod._

_"Thank you senpai" he quietly said looking at Izuki's head shaking between the racketing bus, before placing his sleepy head on Izuki's shoulder. Kuroko had the uncanny knack of falling asleep with short notice._

_There was silence for a bit before Izuki peered through his single open eye and  quietly said "anytime Kuroko"_

\---

(in the present)

"So it was the legendary point guard, punisher, Izuki Shun!" Takao chuckled.

"Izuki-senpai, hunh? Isn't he kind of silly?" Kagami croaked

"At least he isn't ball-less like you" Aomine sputtered.

"Ne, Kurokocchi, it seems you have a pattern. _'Eye'_ wish _'eye'_ was a part of that league" Kise giggled, blatantly pointing to his eye.

" _Eye_ see!" Takao laughed.

"Takao! Haven't you exhausted your quota of stupid jokes" Midorima grunted

"Ne, ne, Takaocchi. That's Midorimacchi's way of saying let's leave so that you don't fall for Kurokocchi and/or visa-versa, considering you fit the pattern"  Kise laughed

"Is that so, Shin-chan? How cute" Takao's dramatic gesture was interrupted by barf sounds originating from Aomine and Kagami, both gagging at the words 'Midorima' and 'cute' in one sentence.

"In that case, how about we trade the rickshaw for tricycle, if you know what I mean" Takao winked, as Midorima furiously got up and began to drag Takao out.

Kuroko smiled softly while the others laughed away

 "They're all my eye-candy after all" the teal haired man chuckled while slurping his shake.

 

        

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's me writing this pairing for the first time! Somehow I always imagine Izuki to be a gentle person. He's so calm and collected. I don't picture him going nuts  
> (and yes, the obvious one-piece and shingeki references were me trying to be funny :P)
> 
> Hope you'll enjoyed it! :)  
> And thank you for the lovely requests! Keep them coming :D And i'll try as hard to complete them :)


	8. We all make them- mistakes that is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise realizes the hard way, the prudence in using his mouth for things other than talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! I haven't been able to update in over a week. That would mostly be because I've started interning, moving out etc. :)   
> But that doesn't imply I can stop writing fics, can I? It's what I do now, thanks to the lovely people who comment, like and read what I write :) Thank you all!
> 
> This pairing was requested by an anonymous request on my tumblr.   
> Here's to you, anon-san, KasamatsuXKise   
> :)

Aomine was laughing loudly about thirty seconds ago and now his eyes were stretching in tiredness. Kise called it the "socializing problems of an ape". Though he was improving, it was cited and stated by his childhood friend and expert in the field of 'Daiki-sciences' that beyond a certain time, Aomine would either require basketball therapy or retreat to staring at the sky over some terrace, luckily for many the latter had reduced.

"I'm heading out now. You girls have fun gossiping" he got up briskly and headed to leave. He bonked Kise and Kuroko's head as he left and scowled at Kagami. It was like one of those signs which let them know he's not been possessed.

Aomine left, only to be replaced by Midorima and a swollen faced Takao, sporting a bulge for the wrong reasons. Midorima nodded a good bye to his former ace and Takao continued to dab a cloth at the presumably dislocated jaw. Midorima sat back stiffly, proceeded to order, noting how in the shenanigans pulled off by the group, he had had no time to order. Kise smiled as he looked at Takao puffing and squirming.

"Tough love, Takaocchi?" Kise smiled, tilting his head in a graceful precision.

"I need to order" Midorima interjected like a petulant child, to which everyone responded in laughs

"Looks like someone ranks last today" Kagami scoffed.

"No, second last. Last would be me" Takao frowned, pointing at the purple bruise.

"that's alright Takaocchi. You can pass it off as Midorimacchi being a sadist or something and everyone would believe you. We miracles have a knack for passing off as many things. Plus some people really like hitting other people" Kise folded his arms before his chest and nodded to himself silently.

"Like who? Kise-kun has a story he's hiding" Kuroko interrupted. Damn that phantom boy and his observation skills.

Kise tried to bedazzle everyone with his copying tactics and avoiding Kuroko's question, but Kuroko was out for revenge, post him having to talk about Izuki.

"Kise-kun, your fan girls maybe charmed by that, but you'll have to do more to distract  me" Kuroko said almost smug.

Kise flirtatiously placed his head on a bed of his fingers, narrowing his eyes to a slit "More Kurokocchi? Kagamicchi control your man, he is..."

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun isn't here. Go on. Plus with your looks and incessant want to be loved, I can't imagine you having a dry spell, before the winter cup when you and Aomine-kun hooked up"

Kise sighed out loudly, having been discovered, twisted his neck and sighed again.

"Fine" he said looking around once again before starting "It was about six fan girls" he said giggling.

Everyone else at the table frowned, indicating that his ditzy acts may work on the rest of the population who haven't known him beyond cameras and his studied appearances.

"Kasamatsu-senpai" he coughed out inconspicuously.

Kuroko sipped deviously, while Kagami and Takao laughed loudly.

"When and where?" Takao enquired with his mischievous eyes fixed on the blonde.

"The library. When I wasn't studying and my grades were dropping and wasn't going to be allowed in the team anymore, Kasamtasu senpai said he'd watch over me. But I guess we didn't end up exactly doing that for very long" Kise struggled.

"So what did you do, Kise?" Kagami prodded, wanting to shift the attention from him and his 'settlement'

"Umm..let's just say, I don't only use my mouth to incessantly chatter" Kise sheepishly finished while the rest of them waited for an entire story which they weren't going to get.

[story behind the scenes]

_Kasamatsu scowled intensely at his whining kouhai, who did not seem to understand that studying dedicatedly for a few hours is all he needed to stay on the team. Instead, he was flopping his head in several directions, complaining about how he could just 'copy' to pass, since that was his field of expertise anyway. He finally resorted to bonking his head with a large book._

_"Ouch! Senpai!" Kise whined_

_"You idiot! What part of your-grades-aren't-enough-to-be-on-the-team do you not get" he growled._

_"I know! But this is beyond boring! Atleast lets make it fun! It's already seven, the library is empty, let's making studying more..."_

_Before Kise could finish, he was thwarted again. Good thing his head was used to the trauma._

_But Kise was determined to make the environment less dense and ease the air around. He patted his senpai on the shoulder long enough till the black haired male was forced to look at him. He bloated his face, flattened his hair a little and spoke in a grouchy tone_

_"We're not giving you full court access"_

_Kasamatsu looked at him puzzled at first, but upon hearing the voice, he cackled loudly._

_"Our old man, hunh. So impressions is your thing?" Kasamatsu remarked "Alright, let's do this. I can't believe I'm saying this. It's like talking to a child. You study a chapter well and I'll guess one of your impressions. If I get it right, you study. If I miss even one, you get to claim your prize at the end"_

_"Alright!" an excited Kise exclaimed. Kasamatsu sighed at the things his kouhai made him do._

_As promised Kise diligently studied, before tapping Kasamatsu again and brushing his hair aside, getting a monotone and pretending to be very nonchalant while ogling at a girl passing by._

_"Moriyama" Kasamatsu laughed at the detail._

_The process repeated with a hyper Hayakawa act, an act where he shut his eyes, spoke syrupy Imayoshi language and finally grunted silly like Aomine. Kasamatsu managed to figure all._

_Kise then straightened his eyebrows, stood up bent at his knees, and kicked a chair for disturbing him, earning a scowl from Kasamatsu._

_"I'm not as stiff as a chair, thank you very much" he frowned._

_Kise giggled loudly, comforting his pouting and sulking senpai. Kasamatsu refused to acknowledge that the impression was of him, so Kise declared his victory and announced his wanted to claim his prize. Kasamatsu sulked as he looked at Kise's impish face, already deviously staring at him. Kise got up, bent near his senpai and whispered softly_

_"I'll claim my prize then. And maybe, this might make me change my impression of you next time. Make you a little less tense"_

_Kasamatsu's eyes squeezed, as his kouhai, went on his knee, pressing him against the  shelf of home science; such irony. He began panicking and questioning his intention, while all Kise suggested was to trust him. Kise ran his hands at the rim of his trousers, slowing pulling it down, causing Kasamatsu to yelp, but somehow not asking him to stop. Kise took this as a positive sign and ran his palm around his senpai's penis, jerking it slightly, gently stroking it, inside his boxers, just to make him used to his touch. Kasamatsu's eyes were constantly looking for the janitors or anyone who may enter, while they were intermediately closing out of pleasure. Kise then tugged at the hem of his boxers, before popping his head diligently at Kasamatsu, who sensed Kise's eyes on him._

_"Well, you're half way there, go on then" Kasamatsu said, no longer being able to hide his growing bulge._

_Kise smiled as he pulled it down entirely, now face to head with the propping boner of his senpai. It pleased Kise that his hand-job did the requisite before he could begin and so he took the liberty of caressing the tip of his senpai's penis with his tongue, lacing the shaft with his warm tongue, before letting it enter his mouth. He knew Kasamatsu was someone who took things slowly and would be put off if he hastened the process; much like a woman, Kise joked within his head. But Kise was all about pleasing his partner, so if it was time Kasamatsu wanted, that's what he would get. Kasamatsu pressed his eyes and tried hard to muffle his moans, as Kise's tongue painted his penis and balls like a paint brush on a canvas; sometimes gentle, sometimes rapid, all times good. Kasamatsu finally croaked in a rather out of breath tone_

_"Kise, take it all in"_

_Kise obliged immediately, feeling his senpai's hand on his blonde head, directing it further in, as he took it all in at once, which according to Kise, was a sizable operation. He pulled and pushed, compressing and releasing the tension of the muscles of his mouth, up and down, while licking the tip of shaft, what seemed to be the G-spot for his senpai. Kasamatsu panted and puffed, almost grasping Kise's hair, but letting go, remembering not to hurt him, quite contrary to his general belief surrounding the way to tame his kouhai. Kasamatsu's weak moans were spaced with mild 'Kise' chants and he was approaching the peak of his state, when he heard the library door crack open._

_"Kise! Kasamatsu! They're shutting the library, its late, let's leave" a familiar voice said._

_Kise jerked his head away from his senpai's body and Kasamatsu manically fidgeted to stuff his boner into his boxers again, trying to think of every cock block device he could, so as to avoid explaining the bulge to Moriyama, not to mention the near leakage he would have had and then the explanation for wanting to change before leaving._

_"Senpai, threesome with coach Takeuchi" Kise said alarmingly._

_Kasamatsu stared at him and then burst into laughter. It somehow managed to distract him, if not repulse him as Kise had wanted. Nonetheless, it seemed to work in a weird fashion._

_Kise threw a wave to Moriyama saying they would be out after gathering their books. Moriyama nodded and began to leave. Kasamatsu smiled as he left with his kouhai, minutes later. Kise smiled proudly and said_

_"See! I told you I would lighten you up"_

_Kasamatsu smirked, not wanting to let Kise bask in more sunshine than he already did. But he had to hand it to the boy, that was something._

_"I'm not convinced you'll study by youtself. Come over to my place tomorrow" he sheepishly instructed_

_Kise grinned and eyes gleamed._

_"If only all classes were this fun"_

_\--_

"Woah! Haha! I wasn't expecting such a frank answer" Takao laughed.

"It's Kise we're talking about, he's an exhibitionist both physically and metaphysically" Midorima croaked, before received a loud call from Kise stating he was still very much present!

"And then?" Kuroko asked, now seemingly out for blood.

"And then at his place once, the gym, the yearly basketball team trip..." Kise listed, counting on his fingers causing Midorima to frown and Takao to laugh.

"I didn't figure your captain was the sort to start a relationship on such grounds" Kagami said, recollecting Kasamatsu to be strict and restrained. Then again, did he come across as a 'threesome guy', as Alex put it?

"It was great! Senpai is a brute and all, but deep inside and I mean inside, he's such a ball of mush. Sometimes I miss him" Kise chimed happily, drifting into another space, only to be brought back with strained stares on his co-tablers faces as they pressed to look at someone at the door.

Kise turned to look at what had made the entire table go hush, only to sputter dryly, looking palely at the man he hoped did not hear his last sentence. Unfortunately for Kise, Aomine just about heard only that. Aomine scowled, wordless and turned again to leave. Kise grabbed his jacket and dashed after the obviously pissed looking tanned ace. The group silently parted into their own ways, shrugging off the awkward situation they were in.

\--

Kise ran after Aomine trying to catch up with him to explain, but Aomine, determined not to want to talk to the blonde anytime soon, boarded the next bus he spotted and launched away. Kise tried to jump into the same bus, but he was a second too late. The blonde in a state of alarm, began punching messages to Kuroko and Momoi, pleading them to tell him if they saw Aomine anywhere. While Kuroko agreed immediately, Momoi prodded further, leaving Kise further derailed. Kise managed to tell her enough to get her to agree to keep him in the loop, but not enough to make her want to come down and pummel him for hurting her "Dai-chan"  He solemnly sat on a lone bench in a park he had aimlessly drifted to, tears slowly gathering, when he suddenly felt like he knew what to do

"Alexcchi, I'm in a soup" he said, after managing to call her and catch his breath. He slowly explained to her the clear misunderstanding they're having and sought a way he could reconcile with Aomine. Alex pondered a little before responding

"See Kise-kun, he obviously feels hurt that you miss your ex-lover in his presence. He comes across as that sort of man anyway. But it's a tragic situation where you said it not out of sadness but plain memories sake and he happened to hear only a part. He's not going to listen just like that. So do something exclusive to the two of you. Make him realize that even if there was someone before, what you two have is exclusive, it..."

Kise screamed in joy, abruptly blurting hurried 'thank you's and 'sorry's, while Alex smiled seeming to have understood the urgency he was in. She kept the phone, in hope that they sort themselves out. Alex, who had felt like an outsider at times, felt great to be someone who could offer them objective advice, due to that very slightly distant place she felt she had in their lives.

\---

"Why did you call me here?" Aomine grunted, standing in an open court, near their shared apartment

Kise tossed a ball at Aomine, after pausing for a brief moment, happy that his message did not go unattended and Aomine wasn't so angry as to completely ignore his request.

"Let's play one on one Aominecchi" he pleaded.

Aomine grunted, tossing the ball aside and beginning to walk away, when he suddenly felt the ball smack against the back of his head. Aomine turned grumpily to a cheerful, but tearful Kise, who muttered

"Hey, ball please! I'm sorry I hit you...hey you're that famous basketball star right? Aomine Daiki?"

Aomine stood motionless, realizing the gesture Kise was trying to make. He grumped a little before dribbling the ball languidly, then suddenly running towards the hoop, only to be caught up by Kise, but not stopped. Kise smiled as he saw Aomine slam the ball into the hoop and uttered

"One more"

The evening grew into night and the duo had nearly played a score, if not more, of one-on-ones, with almost none leading to Kise's victory. Kise was panting but a smile was perpetually plastered across his face. Aomine was gasping as well, but his demeanor was more dark and of annoyance. Finally, the tanned ace slammed the ball to the ground and said

"What is so fucking funny, Kise?"

"You know why I love you Aominecchi?" he said, his words being cut up with gushes of loud breaths

"I don't know and I don't care" Aomine said impatiently.

"This" Kise said straightening up "When Haizaki was waiting for me outside and you messaged me it was taken care of, Kasamatsu senpai read the message. He told me something that struck me right now as we played"

Aomine replied with silence, but the fact that he stood waiting, was clue enough to Kise to continue.

"He told me that he's going to miss me. I laughed and told him to stop behaving like a pre-teen girl, but he said that there are only a few people in this world who give you happiness even when they hurt you and those are the people we love the most. He said he knew I really liked him, but he said that he also knew that when I look sometimes I look far beyond, hoping to reach you. This one-on-one, is something we always have. It reminds that despite being a miracle, someone who designed to hate losing, I still love the person who I lost to every time"

Aomine stood, struck and burdened by the weight of Kise's words. He had known Kise to be wiser than he looks, but he could clearly see how stupid his tantrum looked as opposed to what Kise felt.

"I knew about you and your senpai. That's not what mattered. It's just that...when I heard miss, I felt inadequate. And then you go around saying the things you just said and now I feel even dumber" Aomine said ruffling his own hair.

Kise smiled and rushed forward to hug the bluenette, as he felt him squirm under his hold.

"I'm sorry" Kise concluded, as the duo began to walk home.

"It's not your fault. Besides, everyone has a past, so can't blame you. Heck! Even Tetsu did" Aomine grunted

"And you Aominecchi?" Kise teased while fiddling at his shirt

"Sure" Aomine replied, smirking, only fully fathoming the look on Kise's face after he heard the blonde wail and sob in dismissal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much I try to envisage Kise with anyone else but Aomine and fail at it.  
> Hopefully this wasn't a fail attempt (hopes hopes hopes)
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!


	9. Tsundere insecurity problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao and Kuroko hit it off! Birdy style....or not, whatever (nonchalant)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely request by the more lovely chendiggity-san! :D   
> Here's a chapter on your second favorite OTP from Kurobasu, KurokoXTakao :)
> 
> Really hope you like it :D

_"Shin-chan and Kagami are battling it out in the court, with Shin-chan beating Kagami's ass while tutoring him. What are the odds?!" Takao laughed, as he and Kuroko had finally lodged themselves out of their secret spot and were now, basking on the coolness of the lawn, staring at the stars._

_"It's nice of Midorima-kun to help, though the covert way in which Kagami-kun is unlikely to understand mentally, but his body will pick up the hints" Kuroko said softly, causing Takao to twist his flat body towards the phantom._

_"Nice? I have to say, that adjective used for Shin-chan amazes me to no end" Takao chimed_

_"I'm sure you only have nice things to say about him, Takao-kun" Kuroko smirked, watching Takao slightly blush but suddenly pale._

_"Sure...But it's not like there's any point to it" Takao said, managing to hold his smile, but give away the sadness laced in his tone._

_Kuroko bridged the gap between the two and put a hand on the slightly diminished looking point guard._

_"It's like he just doesn't see. Curse being, I can see much more than anyone else. His eyes are always on the goal and he misses the things in between. Like the passes" Takao heaved._

_"I understand that far better than anyone else. I know what it's like to be in the shadows" Kuroko said, his grip on Takao's shoulder tensing and growing._

_"Then what do we do to make the lights notice us?" Takao innocently asked, his eyes staring towards the court in the distance._

_Kuroko slumped his head, Takao mimicking him, before propping it up in a defiant stance_

_"If there were no shadows, the light would burn us. Maybe if they had no shadows, they would burn in the heat of their own lights, maybe then would see us" Kuroko said with steady eyes, full of determination._

_He turned to Takao, knotted his fingers in Takao's short black hair and pulled him close to his unblinking teal eyes, so close that duo could hear each other's breaths. Kuroko breathed his words into a trembling Takao's ears_

_"You said passing was our bread and butter to me once. Then we should be in better synch than we anticipated"_

_Takao unable to resist the urge, collapsed his lips onto the tempting and taunting lips of the phantom of Seirin. He mangled his own fingers into the teal tuft. He pulled himself lower to Kuroko's neck and lightly nibbled down from his ear lobe to his neck, as Kuroko moaned. Suddenly Kuroko twitched a little in discomfort._

_"Don't like the surface do you?" Takao quietly decided_

_"Your hawk misses nothing, I presume" Kuroko smiled._

_Takao nodded proudly at his achievement before teasing the boy below him "Solution, oh phantom sixth?"_

_"Follow me, Takao-kun" Kuroko said nonchalantly, guiding him to the showers in the locker rooms of the inn._

_And before you could know it, Takao's body draped on the back surface of Kuroko's, his mouth sucking Kuroko's pale neck, under the cold showers, but the heat of Takao's body and obviously of thick flesh pressing against the opening of his ass, were more than compensating for the late night shower. It was like it was teasing Kuroko, pressing against him but not entering. Kuroko's moans became more desperate, as Takao began to caress Kuroko's own growing boner with his hand, wrapping his arms around the teal hair's frail waist. Kuroko pleaded asking Takao not to tease him anymore, begging him to enter._

_"Takao-kun, please"_

_"A little more and it'll all be worth it"_

_"No, now please Takao-kun"_

_"Don't I just love being able to see that look on your face, despite being behind you? The perks of the hawk eye" Takao laughed._

__"No, now please Takao-kun" Kuroko chanted_ _

__"please...."_ _

__"please..."_ _

"No Takao! Don't!" Midorima screamed out, jerking himself out of bed.

He quickly put his glasses on, darted his about, gaining his bearings, staring at the hello kitty watch (presumably an useful lucky item, not a less embarrassing one though) It was a livid two am and Midorima wasn't sure if calling Takao to ascertain his whereabouts was prudent or not at such times.

He shuffled his spectacles as always and finally shot a mail to 'a reliable source' and if asked about the time, he could say his watches were functioning at different time zones. (A much creative but lousy ration)

_"Dear Alex-san,_

_I've just had a terrible dream of my partner bathing with another man. Is this a sign that either of them is going to die? Should I worry? Rather is my panic valid? Is me texting him to confirm his whereabouts fine at this point of the time? [so much for time difference]_

_Yours truly,_

_manproposesgoddisposes"_

Midorima feeling satisfied about his rather cryptic mail, nearly fell back to sleep when he heard his cell phone beep. He gaped in astonishment as he read out the message

_"Dear Midorima-kun,_

_It's perfectly normal to feel a pang of jealousy and insecurity, considering the story the other day, the recent fight Kise and Aomine-kun have had and your intense partnership with Takao-kun. So don't worry, text away! In fact you texting at this hour, will make him happier than you think. Proud to hear that my first advice prompted you to email me._

_Good luck!_

_Alex_

_Ps. If you're trying to be cryptic, try harder and also put a little a more effort in the alias. Even you aren't that creatively daft._

Midorima harrumphed loudly, each sound veiling a defeat on being read so well. He braced himself and frowned before he succumbed to the oh-so human emotion of insecurity. He was dreading the 'ah so cute shin-chan' outbursts that would follow after this act, which also he was dreading. So basically he was in a conundrum of dread. He sighed before he drafted the text. A new bittersweet hell was to follow.

 

 

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I cheated a little :P  
> But to keep with the story, I did this.  
> Hopefully it worked?
> 
> Hope you'll enjoyed it :)


	10. Can you feel the...what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite basketball boys try to return the favor. They use their heads for lateral thinking. They shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not delivering a chapter last week :( I was caught up with work. But I promise to try to spin out the two I've planned for this week, sooner :) 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to someone (a guy) who has been cribbing "You girls are so rampant with your MXM fics. why aren't there enough FXF?! Don't we deserve some happiness too?"
> 
> So based on his request, here you go! :P

"It's cute Midorimacchi" Kise teased, knowing full well that it would lead to some terrible consequences if not brutal.

But luckily for Kise, the table had exhausted their rampant teasing of Midorima's "midnight concerns" and how it apparently only meant "concern for well-being"

"Well-being of your own cock" Aomine corrected.

"I'm beginning to wonder, who made this meeting and humiliating each other in departments of severe privacy a daily event?" Midorima frowned, ignoring Aomine's disgusting, but secretly apt caveat to Midorima's concerns. 

"Says the man stroking a hairy bulbous device on a seemingly ordinary pen" Takao added, not wanting to feel left out of the teasing. Just because you date the man, does not imply you must stop pulling his leg, sometimes at your own expense. But that's Takao for you; high-spec boyfriend!

"I don't know about every other day, but today's so-called meeting was called by the good-looking pretty boy, who has managed to stay quiet all this time..." Aomine gestured, as Kise profusely blushed, assuming Aomine was hinting at him

"Why Aominecchi, I didn't..."

"Himuro" Kagami and Aomine grunted in unison, leading Kise into sobbing, jerky tears.

"I'm sorry about calling you all on such a short-notice, but I wanted to run this idea by you all. The reason I called you all was to talk about a gesture of appreciation for Alex, since she's been so helpful..."

"No! Nobody is suggesting an orgy!" Kagami stomped, only earning glares from everyone else, some mouthing- calm the fuck down or some just shaking in disapproval.

"Kaga-chin, you really are lousy" Murasakibara grunted, earning a soft look from Himuro who then continued as if nothing had happened

"So I was thinking if you all have any ideas?"

"Clothes" Kagami croaked

"Stop being such a prude, Kagami-kun" Kuroko slurped

"Me" Aomine threw a cheap-shot and an equally cheap smile, followed by laughter only from himself.

"The only one who should be ALLOWED to date you, is you. But then again, Kise-kun is sacrificial anyway" Kuroko interjected.

"Takao and I have already given her a lucky item, I don't see why..." Midorima trailed, as Takao began to rub his palm over the shooting guards thigh, causing his face to compliment the green hair, with Christmas red.

"Takao-chin, you need an award. Seriously" Murasakibara gaped.

"Can I suggest something sensible if you all are done being pointless!" Kise cried, no longer being able to take the ostracizing efforts of the bunch "I suggest we set her up with someone!"

"Hmmm...seems apt. But with who?" Himuro enquired, hoping Kise would have thought this through

Kise's smiled reduced into a diabolical snigger, as he clasped his hands into a knot, pulled his chair behind and gathered an audience as he spoke in a dulcet

"Momocchi"

Aomine and Kuroko erupted from their seats, as Himuro considered the option in soft 'hmmms' and 'ohhhs'

"Before you kill me, listen to my ration. Momocchi is smart, cheerful, hot and beautiful. She deserves someone as wise, hot and beautiful as Alexcchi, not to mention how she deserves a break from constantly being in contact with a brash-ape and also, that she needs to heal her broken heart, which is thanks to Kurokocchi.."

"*cough*Threesome already*cough*" Takao forced a fake cough, earning wild glares from Kagami's general direction.

Both Kuroko and Aomine stood silently, wondering if Kise's logic was worth any acknowledgement

"I think it's the blonde connection. Both Alex and Kise have a knack for proposing ludicrous ideas and hoping that love and sex solves everything" Kagami grunted, ending the scope of what little acknowledgement Kise would have received from Kuroko or Aomine.    

"I think I agree with Kise-kun" Himuro shook his head after much thought, to the amazement of everyone who expected him not to side with Kise, which in effect meant, not to side with stupidity.

"It's the pretty-face myth" Aomine stretched, in a path breaking epiphany.

"I think we have nothing to lose, don't we Atsushi?" Murasakibara stopped suckling his candy-pop for a second, lulled into a hypnotism by Himuro's dulcet rhetoric and he plainly agreed.

"Your brother is a freak" Aomine instructed Kagami, who was equally fascinated, if not impressed at the effect he had on the 7 meter something giant.

"Fine then! let's do this!" Kise chimed,

\---

_"So you guys are sending me on a blind-date?" (Alex)_

"Oh! Interesting..." (Momoi)

_"I'm not hesitating! It's just..." (Alex)_

"...I find it  hard to trust you'll in matters like this" (Momoi)

_"Okay fine! Don't become glum! Kise!" (Alex)_

"Ki-chan! Don't sulk! I meant the rest of them" (Momoi)

_"Alright fine, I'll go. Where? When?" (Alex)_

"The cafe near Maji? Really, Dai-chan, how lazy can you get?" (Momoi)

_"Taiga, you give new meaning to the word basketball idiot" (Alex)_

"Anyway, expecting better is pointless from Dai-chan. Tomorrow, then?" (Momoi)

_"Tomorrow...Alright. Bye bye, little Taiga!" (Alex)_

Kise proudly gleamed at their successful 'operation part:1', while Kagami and Aomine sulked at being labeled as the dunderheads they were and realizing that in a world outside their own, Kise was popular and considered nice. The weight of the realization alone crushed them.    
\---

Momoi, in her splendid pink, strappy dress, reaching up to her knees, glistening under the sun, skipping her way to the cafe, as every guy on the street stood in gawking awe for at least a moment at this pink haired nymph prancing about. She walked to the glass door against which an unsuspecting employee of the cafe was blowing his breath and squeaking it to shine. She gently patted his shoulder asking him to move so that she could go in. He continued to clean and squeak until he could mildly see her reflection on the glass. His heart skipped a beat and he panicked into movement as she peered in, looking for someone sitting alone. She glanced at all the men on the tables, searching for a single guy. She scanned the entire area only to find one woman sitting by herself, the woman whose hair color, frame and silhouette seemed very familiar.

She stood pressing his hand to her hips, wondering if it was prank the boys played, until the single woman turned and her unmistakable spectacles and poise, threw Momoi's managerial skills into a frenzy. She gasped a little and then followed it up by an awkward laugh as she pushed the door and the gawking man aside to walk to the table.

"Alex-san, pleased to meet you again! Momoi" she said offering her hand in a shake.

"Oh hi! I know you!" Alex jumped effervescently and hugged the pink haired girl, as she slightly blushed and took a seat opposite Alex, who smiled at her in a benevolent ease.

"Ummm...Alex-san, did either Kagamin or Ki-chan call you for a date?" Momoi twirled her forefingers together in a circular motion, avoiding Alex's gaze, while their boobs sat pretty on the table.

"Yes! And I've been wondering if I've been pranked! You too? We should kick their asses together for..."

"I...don't think they stood us up, our dates.. If you know what I mean"

"Hunh? What do you...Oh!" Alex exclaimed. She bounced her blonde hair awkwardly on her head "But..I, umm..am straight"

Momoi's eyes widened and then she burst into a cackle.

"Me too! I mean I kind of knew you are, since I researched into you, but Riko said you kissed her so I thought if there was a chance if I missed that out on my research.."

Alex cocked her head in response and set into a giggling motion "I do that to everyone! But it's friendly. Trust me"

Momoi giggled in response as she subconsciously tied the cherry stalk with her tongue and spat it out. Alex marveled at the task and narrowed her eyes in a tease.

"That's some tongue skill there. Geez, if only the boys were right" Momoi's eyes widened and her face turned a bright red, as Alex chuckled while ordering for two mocktails.

"These boys..I bet it was Dai-chan's stupid Horikata mai-chan inspired fantasy"

"Or Taiga's way of attempting to be less prudish" Alex slumped.

The girls giggled and laughed away the brunch as the extremely conspicuous boys sat outside the cafe, in the outdoor section, staring at them assuming that their plan was going marvelously well.

"They're watching us" Momoi surreptitiously said.

"I know. How about we put on a show for them" Alex winked.

Kise, Kagami, Kuroko and Aomine watched cautiously, as Momoi and Alex, laughed, found reasons to touch each other's hands, pointedly remove specks of food off the other's  cheek or brush of hair of the other's face while they slurped seductively at their pink and orange drinks; unimaginable level of fantasy-come-true case, for the various male customers in the cafe and the precautious boys outside.

"Seems incestuous for some reason" (Aomine) 

"Wrong..Wrong.." (Kagami)

"Wrong because you are enjoying every bit of this, Kagami-kun?" (Kuroko)

"Hey! If they can have their yaoi, we can have this!" (Aomine)

"Shush now! They're coming out! Hide!" (Kise)

Alex grabbed Momoi by her hand and rushed out as the duo blew flying kisses to the waiters inside, causing mild cardiac issues to many; the owner, however, delighted to the see the sudden increase in the number of men wanting to dine there today, some even wondering what a 'brunch' is.

Alex placed her hand on Momoi's waist, both standing in a way that the boys could clearly see them from the obvious bush behind which they hid and whispered loud enough to seem soft yet be heard.

"How about you show me what else you can do besides tying strawberry stalks, with that tongue of yours"

Kise leapt into a frenzy chanting hot, while Aomine smacked his head and commended him to stop nose-bleeding, while sincerely trying to prevent his own.

"I forgot to pick up my vanilla shake" Kuroko exclaimed, implying his own arousal in watching the two women.

"They're running into the alley, let's follow!" Kise jumped, bouncing out of the bush, running into the alley, followed by Kagami, Aomine and Kuroko, all drawn without complains and grunts. Kise's and the other's eyes searched far and wide, only to find them nowhere. They scrambled to search for their mid-day fantasy as Aomine felt a slight tap on his shoulder and heard a soft

"Boo"

The four of them jumped up in a start, to find themselves flanked by their targets, who were oscillating between hi-fives and loud laughing bouts.

"Satsuki! Why are you laughing? And..."

"Aww! Poor Dai-chan has been discovered. Now before you great souls put your heads to something besides basketball again, we're sorry to disappoint you, but we both are straight"   

While Kise, Kagami and Aomine gasped in shock and disappointment, Kuroko tried to put on a 'knew it' face, to mask his disappointment of course, which in effect, was his regular face.

"But then! This.." Kise sputtered.

"Was an act. To get to you kids of course" Alex sympathetically gave a hug to Kise who was devastatingly sobbing at the deceit!

"You I can figure" Kagami said pointing to Momoi "But you! You kiss every other cute girl you see..."

"I kiss boys too, don't I? Or are you confessing to something, my little stupid Taiga" Alex teased while pulling an obviously scoffed Kagami's cheek.

"We got played" Aomine grunted

"But you guys got a lot of action to watch too! Thank us!" Alex winked, as Momoi laughed in amusement at their sorry sights.

"Ki-chan, we know you did it out of concern and for our happiness, for which we're so proud of you guys. But you can't expect us to always live your fantasies, do you?" Momoi said in a pointed tenderness, laced with amusement, sarcasm and banter.

Alex ruffled their colorful mops before she and Momoi proceeded to leave "Next time, leave the advisory to me"

A long sulking silence followed and a thought to kill Kise also trespassed, as it did in much normality too. But Kise had learnt the art of self defense by now.

"We could tell the others we saw them make-out...."

The trio begrudgingly accepted the consolation price and spared Kise his head, again.

 

     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i know I cheated :p   
> I hope you'll enjoyed this! :)  
> Also, the story is heading for its end and there's probably a chapter or two just left. 
> 
> So thank you all my lovely lovely readers, super awesome ones who have commented, liked and loved my story. Alex loves you all!   
> If any of you have any requests or comments, please please let me know! I could write spin-offs or so :)   
> It's all your loving that makes writing that much more fun :*


	11. It's about time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody loves Akashi. Who shouldn't!

"I think I know what needs to be done" Kagami said after a long pause, causing the only other person on the table, Kuroko, to raise his eyes

"Kagami-kun, you sincerely need to stop treating this as a mission. It's just having sex.." Kuroko slurped, masking his amusement.

"With the most intimidating person since the Iron-lady!" 

"Since who... Never mind, so why did you call me?" 

"I have a plan" 

"....to pleasure Akashi-kun?"

"Yes! The smug bastard is always reveling in the fact that nothing touches him! I will make him cum!" 

"Your goals and ambitions are increasingly becoming more profound Kagami-kun. Good job" 

"But I can't do this alone, Kuroko" Kagami replied, ignoring Kuroko's snide remarks. 

"I was afraid of that..."

"Trust me Kuroko, between us we will.."

"Bring Akashi-kun to delirium with the power of the nakama. Kagami-kun, return the one piece volume I lent to you"

"No! I mean it! Just... Have faith in your light.."

"Kagami-kun, also, stop watching very cheesy chick-flicks. But alright...Tell me "

"Great! I'll explain at maji's. Come earlier so that we can miss the Brady bunch" 

\---

"When I said we can miss the Brady bunch, I never said we can miss the Brady bunch!"  Kagami complained when saw the entire rainbow, already seated like it was their birthright to know about the embarrassing details of each other's lives.

"Kagamicchi, what more sense of privacy and shame have you left, seriously" Kise fiddled his fingers in the miserable salad he ordered but hated.

"For once I agree with Kise. Also bringing that runt down is something we all like to hear about" the tanned ace crowed.

"Including me. We have a point guards chat and we bitch about him all the time!" Takao crooned, much to his delight but the annoyance of his beloved sun glasses adorning shooting guard.

Midorima coughed as Kuroko began to twitch his eyebrows before Takao, who in his excitement forgot that ultimately Kuroko was sort of dating the "lucifer of point guards"

"I can't! See I need to talk to Kuroko alone" Kagami sulked

"Fair enough. We shall join you in a while. Takao, get up and don't be petulant" Midorima dragged his partner by the collar and led him away.

"But kurokocchi!!" Kise whined, not wanting to miss out on this 'very important' discussion, where he clearly had no role.

"Kise, die" said the clinical sounding green haired freak, in an absolute ascertained tone, hoping that his words would somehow turn into a command and that said blonde would drop dead.

"Midorimacchi!" 

"Fine. But make it fast Tetsu" the bored tanned grabbed his boyfriend away, who was struggling yelling and causing a commotion.

 

"How do they know?!" Kagami panted and huffed.

"They have a strange bond with me" Kuroko declared with pride.

"Anyway, this is what we do "

Kagami emphatically gestured his plans to a very placid Kuroko who sipped at his never ending, omnipotent shake, and responded in nods and blinks. While everyone else tried to be nonchalant, Kise got mobbed by some girls and Takao could swear he pushed one away to keep his eye on his beloved Kurokocchi. Murasakibara couldn't care less and Midorima found Kise's curiosity and Aomine's anger downright idiotic, not to mention unnecessary. Aomine though, could swear Midorima wanted to see Akashi's face gleam in happiness because of the ex factor, to which Midorima fervently denied and Takao gawked shell shocked. Kise concluded that Midorima is a masochist, since he likes his point guards to instruct him; he kept yelling 'uke-uke' to add to the nuisance. Midorima merely added the p to the uke and wanted that to occur on Kise's vile face. 

"So that's how"  Kagami said proudly, to Kuroko's not so impressed face.

"Kagami-kun, you barely said anything useful. Except how Akashi-kun's eyes amaze and distract you and how his persona is somewhat daunting and beautiful. All of which I know" 

"I'm basically saying... Let's go with our heart into this thing"  Kagami said avoiding Kuroko's eyes.

Kuroko smiled and Kagami looked at him puzzled 

"I miss this.. By this I don't mean planning bizarre sexual encounters, but the whole light-shadow thing between us" 

Kagami blushed like with the intensity of a Broadway song and he darted his head away as he asked 

"Why are you doing this?"

"Me? Because... I want the old Akashi back" Kuroko's voice trailed.

"You think _this, us,_ can get him back?" Kagami questioned

"Sure we can" the phantom sixth man reassured his light.

\---

Akashi's face contorted into a confusion as he read Kuroko's text, as he walked out of the gym. It wasn't the first time Kuroko had been so, but the text itself felt like it was speaking in tongues, not something Kuroko is known to do. Of course, he speaks less, but not in riddles like the man reading the text himself.

" _I'll be there to welcome you today, at my house_ "

Akashi smiled stoically to himself as he walked to the car, in his crisp disposition. He asked to be dropped a block before Kuroko's house, wanting a little time to wonder what his partner would have meant. He rang the bell, only to be faced with an unopened door. He leaned over to the potted plant nearby, dug a little soil away, removed the key hidden inside and helped himself in, realizing that, that was possibly was Kuroko had planned anyway. He opened the door to Kuroko's room, expecting to see him in some skimpy leather g-string like the one time he surprised Akashi or something along those lines, but he didn't.

He saw Kuroko and Kagami sitting, wearing nothing, doing nothing but waiting. Akashi's eyes narrowed as he chuckled out a low dig at Kagami

"How are you managing to keep those raging emotions in check?"

Kagami grunted, but his desire was stronger than his emotions, so he merely only grunted.

"Akashi-kun, today is all about you" Kuroko's teal eyes widened as Akashi's face squirmed at a statement seeming entirely rhetoric and irrelevant.

"When hasn't a day been about me, except when I haven't wanted it, I haven't willed it"

Kuroko said nothing in response to Akashi's firm stance, he slithered towards the red haired male, breathed into his neck, his hot cock, slithering against the stiff male's thigh, his hand rubbing his hip in circular motion. Akashi held back his moan, as he stood still, his body moving in an involuntary motion towards the bed, where Kuroko was dragging him. Akashi slid a smirk, as Kuroko removed his shirt for him, while tugging at the hem of his track pants for him. He slid his hands near Akashi's cock, as Akashi smiled at the motion but he quickly turned to Kagami

"You don't surely assume you intend to surprise me do you?"

"Nope. I'm going to fuck your ass and make you cum. That's what I intend to do"

Before Akashi could react in any way to that statement, he felt Kuroko's lips crashing into his, with a passion that Akashi seemed a stranger to.

"Let go, Akashi-kun. It's okay to feel joy in something you do" Kuroko hissed into Akashi's breath, that suddenly hastened. He slid his tongue down Akashi's neck and laced Akashi's chest with his tongue. Akashi was trying to resist the temptation that was running his hot tongue lower and lower towards his groin, not willing to settle to the stern gaze that the other red-head was delivering behind him, but Kuroko was  lavishing his attention on Akashi's dick, licking his balls, running his tongue up and down the length of it, sucking the head so loud there was an audible "smack" when his lips came off; something that not even Akashi could hold his own against. He let out a soft moan, his fingers clumping on to the teal hair before him

"Ku..Tetsuya.."

Kuroko continued with an evident smile adorning his lips, but not for a moment letting Akashi have a reason to let go of his fingers that were a clear sign of the delirium spinning inside Akashi. It was just when Akashi felt himself regaining his composure, he felt a voice behind him. Kagami approached Akashi, kneeling down, gently stroked the cleft of his buttocks and then his scrotum and whispered

"So I'm going to fuck you now. Don't worry about me, seeing you two, completely set me off and then just a little self help is needed"

Akashi's eyes narrowed, wanting to refuse and fight, but he felt Kagami's lubricated finger enter his crevice as he let out a soft gasp. Kagami squeezed another dollup onto his cock and began to spread it by slowly jerking.  He aligned his dick up with Akashi's asshole and became still, waiting for the moment. He slowly eased his cock head between Akashi's buttocks and began pushing into his anus.  
  
"Is this why Tetsuya chose me over you? This gentlemen like approach to sex would never work on..."

Not letting Akashi finish his sentence, Kagami thrust in. There was that almost "pop" as his cock head penetrated Akashi's sphincter ring; Kagami almost went nuts, deep on the first stroke. He wanted Akashi to let out some cry, but instead there was a moan. Encouraged, Kagami began to fuck him vigorously, putting both hands on his shoulders and thrusting his body against the curve of Akashi's glistening back. Throughout this time, Kagami was so fixated on Akashi, that when through the gap of Akashi's arms, he saw Kuroko's intense teal eyes, locking his gaze into Kagami's own, it was an intensely erotic moment for them. So much so, that in the intensity Kagami felt himself spurting into Akashi, who chuckled a little. But Kagami had gone past the point of meeting Akashi's belittling eyes, his head was lost in a world, much akin to the zone. Akashi's skin, his warmth, his own shaft in the man's tight muscle, Kuroko, the man lost in pleasing his partner, at the same time bent on pleasing his light as well; Kagami was in the zone within a zone.

   
Out of a tension he could not contain anymore, Kagami slipped his hand to Kuroko's cock. He felt Kuroko's already hard cock, his head wriggling, the pre-cum wetting Kagami's fingers. Kagami was stoked at the touch of Kuroko's hard cock that he slammed his hips against Akashi's buttocks as hard as he could, Akashi gasping, as Kuroko's own struggling, stuttering mouth was oscillating, between the words "Aka" and "Kaga" unable to finish both names, while licking the stiff cock of his lover.  
  
Akashi gave loose a shuddering howl as his balls tensed and his cock began to pulse, shooting forth semen on Kuroko's face, as the teal haired boy lapped it up, with a soft smile on his face. It also caused Akashi's sphincter to tighten, and Kagami came in his ass for the second time. Kagami and Akashi stood gasping, in their tangled positions, as Kuroko crawled towards Kagami with Akashi's cum still on his face. He kissed Kagami, as Kagami's tongue licked the remainder of the cum from Kuroko's lips.

Akashi gazed at the ceiling, his eyes reeling in the pleasure of having been able to drop his stern facade and experience pleasure of a unique kind. He felt Kuroko slither on top of his body, as his arms wrapped around the teal haired boy, his head popping up to kiss his lovers lips

"Thank you...Kagami. And Kuroko, I love you" Akashi said, ruffling his fingers through Kuroko's teal hair.

Kagami smiled and began to leave, when he felt Akashi's hand wrap around his wrist.

"Kagami Taiga, where do you think you're going? We're not done with you. And I'm sure neither are you. What do you think, Kuroko?"

Kuroko smiled and agreed with a glint in his eyes.

"Fine.. How do you want to go?" Kagami asked, suspiciously.

Akashi leaned over the hungry tiger, kissed him viciously, his words slithering under Kagami's ear; Kagami's eyes widening

"However we all find suitable, however we like it"  he finished with a slight snigger, causing Kagami to smile himself.    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the new progression in the manga :P  
> Yes yes, cheeky me :P :)  
> But I love everyone loving Akashi! My sei-chan is adorbs and deserves all the loving :*
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it! :D  
> And I'm sad that next chapter is the last :'(


	12. Even the master is humbled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has to go back to the states to tend to some work. For how long? We don't know. The boys aren't too happy with that. So they decided to do something for her... Yes, do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this delay! This place where I intern has had stormy weather and tonnes of network issues for two weeks now :/
> 
> So here it is! The last chapter for this fic :)

The Maji table felt heavier than usual, the literal weight and the metaphoric one as well. Alex had just announced to the bunch that she would be leaving for the states in a couple of days for a few months. She had said she needed to finish off some work she left pending there when she abandoned everything to come to Taiga's aid and thereafter loved the place so much, that she extended her stay endlessly, until the landlord hunted her down to Tokyo.

Kise sobbed and Aomine yelled at him for pretending like he'd known Alex forever, while secretly feeling deep loss because, he'd have to use his brains again. Midorima coughed in a slightly less standard fashion, a tell-tale sign. Murasakibara was having sympathetic withdrawals due to his "Muro-chin" obsession. Akashi finally decided to intervene in the middle of this 'highly dramatic and unnecessary convention'

"It doesn't take me to figure out that Garcia-san leaving is bothering you all, but find solace in the fact that she will be back soon"

A random harrumph was heard and Akashi wasn't exactly too bothered about finding its source.

"As common courtesy, let us give her a send away card" he continued.

"Yeah okay, but what's so ceremonious about it that you had to make an announcement about it?" Aomine's slant eyes hinted.

"We should make one. Apply creativity, hand-made effort which people cherish"

Suddenly, the rainbow generation stood up. A lull settled in the air, a choking dense sensation of dread. Even though Kagami wasn't exactly in the know-how, he could feel the pressure.

"Akashi, you do recollect what happened when Nijimura-senpai had retired and we attempted something alike..." Midorima shuffled his concerned eyes at their former captain.

"You almost killed Haizaki..." Kise said solemnly for the first time in epochs.

"One simply does not draw an erect dick in the center of a card we spent six hours on" Akashi said as his menacing aura grew. Kagami, Takao and rest of the uninitiated people could gauge to an extent how much of a monumental task it was for these basketball idiots to do anything beyond that.

"Niji-senpai even warned us that if we collectively do anything outside basketball, we may end up in terrible states"  Kise warned thoughtfully.

"My god! Stop with the drama! Let's just meet up this afternoon and make the card already! Shin-chan, you generation guys are such overgrown idiots!" the point guard yelled, finally not being able to take the nonsense anymore.

As everyone resigned to their homes to gather up later at the Akashi manor, they missed an obvious glint of mischief in Akashi's eyes. He gently placed his hand on Kise's shoulder, pulling him a tad away from the crowd.

"Kise, there's something for which I require your expertise"

Kise, shuddered at first, but when he heard what Akashi had wanted, he let out a horrendously loud cackle and hurriedly agreed.

 "Akashicchi, who would've known you had this pixie-like side to you? Not to forget, I'm honored you chose me"

"I think it is a befitting 'gift' if I may say so. And with regard to choosing you, you are exceptionally talented at lousy things"

Kise grunted, not knowing whether or not to feel happy or annoyed, so chose a neutral grunt.

"Let's get started on operation fake-gy!" Kise chimed

"Don't make  me remove you from the team" Akashi scowled

\--

_"Dear Garcia-san,_

_We all are genuinely saddened at the fact that you are leaving for an undecided time. This visit of yours has been delightful for all of us. We've learnt and grown as individuals, thanks to you. Hence, we felt it would appropriate to invite you to the orgy we are having at my house. Yes, we've become so open in expressing ourselves sexually, that this was definitely a culminating step. However, some of them are uncomfortable with you being a part, or viewing it. Hence, we can only grant you hearing privileges.  Of course, we are giving you a tangible present as well, but we thought for you to witness our growth would be a befitting present to our beloved teacher._

_We'll be expecting you_

_Akashi"_

Alex couldn't believe her eyes for a long time. After the said long time passed, she furiously darted around the apartment, feeling some perverted sense of accomplishment in that message. Not only are they having an orgy, but they're open to inviting her to hear it! Okay maybe, visuals would've been great, but let's not get too cocky. She laughed at her own pun and frisked about a little more. How kind of Akashi to do this, she thought, as her heavy chest bounced with an extra effervescence as she galloped to the Akashi mansion. The butler was instructed to guide her towards Akashi's room. She seated herself near the perfectly poised lounge outside the locked room, from which she heard an obvious voice.

\---

"Let's get this over with" the red haired ape grunted, as Aomine let out a similar grunt.

"Okay, can we see all of them please?" Akashi said in his characteristic aristocratic sound, loud enough for 'everyone' to hear.

"What? The p..." Midorima began before Kise barged into his speech

"Yes exactly what you are holding in your hand" Kise signaled at the paper in his hand. Midorima looked puzzled at Kise's sudden lack of vocabulary, mostly the word paper.

"We all got them right? Can we compare?" Akashi interrupted.

_(Reluctantly, everyone put the measly sheets of paper they had managed to find)_

"I guess we'll have to go with Kise's. It's the largest" Aomine said with a tone of regret.

"I have these accessories I bought..." Takao

"Excellent. This would make it more delightful" (Akashi interrupted)

"Aominecchi, stick it there"  (Kise)

"Do you think I'm that daft that I don't know where to..." (Aomine places a large apple shaped sticker in a corner of the sheet)

"Aomine-kun, that is ugly" (Kuroko pointed)

"Seriously, that's aesthetically terrible. Takao-kun, please refrain from giving the ape delicate objects" (Akashi said, maintaining an ambiguity in the sentence)

"Shin-chan, that...is equally wrong" (Takao responds to Midorima placing a picture of a raccoon in the center)

"Fools. It is right in the center" (Midorima)

"Yeah but it what in the world is it? Your lucky item? In there?" (Kise exclaimed)

"Yes" (Midorima)

"Don't put it there. It's ugly" (Kise pursed his innuendos with care)

"There's too many people on one thing!"  (Takao yelled)

"Then divide the work, how about.." (Kagami began to suggest)

"No. We do this together, correct Kuroko?" (Akashi, Ala innuendo-king)

"I agree. Midorima-kun, can you.." (Kuroko)

"I'll do it! I'll do it! It won't...It's too hard" (Kise says grabbing the jammed glue bottle from Kuroko before he could say -open the glue bottle)

"Stupid model, give it to me.. Okay it is too hard" (Aomine snatches it from his model boyfriend only to find it 'hard' as well)

"Aomine, try harder. Force. More force. My former ace seems to have grown soft"  (Akashi)

"Shut up Akashi! Wait..I think...Fuck!" (Aomine popping the bottle open and spilling its contents)

"You gross little shit head! It's all over me! Yuck!" (Kagami)

"You spilt it over Kagamicchi, Aominecchi. And he doesn't like it" (Kise catching on to where Akashi left)

"Who would, Kise-kun" (Kuroko)

"Kurokocchi! Anyway, Kurokocchi, that thing near you, can you rip it apart?" (Kise talking about the packet of glitter..or not)

"Kise-kun, why are you being so vague? And not to mention..." (Kuroko being a wise ass)

"Kise is a cunning linguist, Kuroko. Lesser tools, more effective" (Akashi's best one yet)

"And Aominecchi is a master debater" (Kise's best one yet)

"Shut up! I'm not a..Oi, Murasakibara, quit sitting like a starfish. Do something!" (Aomine notices the elephant in the room)

"Aka-chin, what do I do?" (Murasakibara chomping on his Umaibo)

"Continue chewing and licking, Murasakibara" (Akashi didn't even have to try for this one)

"That sounded awful, Akashi" (Midorima)

"Akashicchi is not a cunning linguist" (Kise)

"Aomine, will you stop putting things wherever you please? Kuroko, am I not correct?" (Akashi is way too good at this)

"Akashi-kun is right. That's just..." (Kuroko is obviously not pleased with Aomine's creativity)

"Stop getting so anal over it! Fuck it's just a.." (Aomine classically adding to the already sexually misconstrued conversation)

"Cream pie!"  (Kise's horrible attempt at distraction)

"Kise-chin said pie. I want pie" (Murasakibara's attempt at wanting pie)

"Someone give Murasakibara pie please" (Akashi)

"Akashi, stop indulging Kise's random spurts and Murasakibara's gluttony" (Midorima)

"Shin-chan is a sour puss" (Takao's pearls of wisdom)

"Ahahahahahha! Of all the words, you chose to call Midorimacchi a sour puss!" (Kise delighted at the innuendo)

"Yeah I mean, he's no sunshine, ouch! That hurt Shin-chan!" (Takao being hit by Midorima. Hit not spanked)

"I'm beginning to wonder if you like it that way" (Kagami inadvertently doing what Akashi wanted)

"Kagamicchi is naughtier than he accepts." (Kise is delighted too)

"Are we done? This is getting..." (Aomine wants things fast)

"Aomine-kun is tired of a little thing" (Kuroko the wise-crack)

"Tetsu! Not you too!" (Aomine feels betrayed)

"Yeah Ahomine is a wuss. Now watch me nail this shit!" (Kagami's attempt at calligraphy sounding all wrong)

"Kagami, interesting use of the brush" (Oh, Akashi!)

"Hunh? is it just me or is Akashi talking like a pervert" (Kagami...is catching on?)

"....Kagamicchi, do you not want to come out alive?" (The all necessary come jokes, Kise?)

"Don't make me come there and beat you Kagami" (Akashi)

"Is it just me or did that sound sexy?" (Kuroko)

"Just you Tetsu" (Aomine)

"Okay we're done! Finally!" (Kise exclaiming with an ugly looking but nonetheless, handcrafted card)

"Turned out quite alright, unlike the last time, didn't it?" (Kise continues, now facing the door)

"Kise, why are you yelling at the door?" (Midorima)

"Enough, just put everything where it belongs and let's leave" (Akashi)

They opened the door to witness a blonde woman, lying face down, in a seemingly unconscious state.

"Alex! Fuck what is she doing here? And why is bleeding from her nose! And lying a pool of her own nose bleed?!" Kagami launched himself towards the limp but ecstatically gurgling Alex Garcia.

"I wonder..." Akashi mused as Kise violently giggled.

\--

"This is unfair. You guys tricked me" Alex sulked as she drew her trolley to the entrance of Narita airport.

"We didn't know we were a part of that. And for crying out loud Alex! An orgy! Really?" Kagami scolded, as Akashi and Kise nonchalantly stood, Kise beaming, Akashi pleased with his little prank.

As Alex wheeled in her luggage towards the door, she shot a look at Akashi. She made a swift turn towards him and whispered

"This isn't over"

Akashi smiled benevolently and replied "Oh, trust me, I do not expect it to be over either"

"Until I'm back then" Alex winked and walked away happily waving with one hand and lugging her trolley with another.

Akashi smiled as he thought to himself

"The pleasure is all ours, Garcia-san"

 --- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks!   
> Thank you all soooooo much for the wonderful response you'll have given to this fic! I enjoyed writing it! And what I loved more was the lovely comments from you all! Thanks once again!  
> But as Alex herself suggested "This isn't over" ;) 
> 
> So until next time, which I think could be somewhere around october, here's a bye-bye from me and our beloved Alex!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoyed this :) A big hug and thank you to all the readers, comments and kudos :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Alex's big book of...stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681618) by [oddball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddball/pseuds/oddball)




End file.
